


Fake dating you

by Hawkkitty44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clarke is emotionally confused, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Food, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, food before serious talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am assuming you did not get in the text that l would be a woman too?” of course this seemed to annoy Lexa as she turned to the man. “Lincoln l thought you would have let her know this fact”. </p><p>Before Lincoln could respond Clarke butted in, “hey it’s no problem I thought it was a well-known fact I’m bisexual”. Honestly she was surprised at the gender, but this did not seem to be much of a problem for her; any gender it would have been awkward in the first meeting. </p><p>Or Clarke signs up to a movie that requires that she dates Lexa for as long as they are shooting the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> A rather direct title l know!  
> but l got hooked on these types of fan fiction so l couldn't resist  
> l hope you guys enjoy
> 
> Edited: 16/12/2016

It seemed like the phone is was never going to ring, the second or third time she checked it seem to calm her misery a little but each time after that made her nerves go crazy. So instead the blonde chose to gather up the papers around her to put them in a pile, it did make her hands not shake as much and it did somewhat favor for her mind as she could at least have a little more leg room.

 Not too long after the last paper was stacked her phone would ring, and by that extension more likely than not her manager going for some last minute cheering up rather than the casting company.

Looking at the caller id she groaned, hanging up she instead called the number up on her personal mobile phone.

“O you know that I’m waiting for this phone call why on earth would you call me on my landline?” though she was irritated she tried her best to not let it show as she talked to the other.

“Just making sure that you haven’t spent all day staring at that phone Clarke, have you even eaten today?” Of course, by the silence that followed it could easily be assumed that she had not eaten that day instead waiting for the phone, the other sighing, “Clarke you’re going to get that role, you are going to make a great movie and maybe even some sub-par sequels. But first go and have something to eat- and l doubt you’ve bathed so do that too”.

As nice as it was to have a friend so caring about her welfare it got annoying at times, thankfully it would not be now. “Roger that eat and bath and make many a fan disappointed in the sequels to my movies”. “Though O if l do end up making a great sequel you may regret those words” she added standing up to walk over to her kitchen.

When she chose the apartment she went price over space, so it was quite small in design. Her acting career wasn’t quite all that big, guest starring in shows and having a cameo every now and again wasn’t getting her the top floor of any sort of apartment complex any day soon. So within a couple steps, she was in her kitchen, cupboard doors mostly open as she forgot to most likely close them from the night before. Strolling to the fridge is when the other began to speak once more.

“Well go prove me wrong then, just for the love of god don’t smell like you did last weekend when you talked on the phone with them”.

Raising an eyebrow it was a struggle not to remind the other smell-o-vision was not yet quite a thing, and hopefully her job would not be taken away from her because they guessed she smelt bad over the phone. Okay though she could have had a point as she remembered how she didn’t have the best aroma the weekend that the two hung out and she got the first call from the company. Switching the hand for her phone she leaned on the cheap counter top, slipping on top of it to instead sit on it after a few seconds.

“Okay maybe last weekend it had been a while, but l swear to god that was a one-time thing and if you were here you could smell the vanilla on me from a mile.” A lie though she wasn’t in the mood for the other to start going on a rant about personal health and hygiene right before she possibly got the role that would be the quick start of her career. “Don’t worry so much Octavia l promised that l wouldn’t skip showers after you puked in my trashcan”. It was when she sensed the other was about to talked that she continued “plus if I’m a ‘big star’ later I feel like you’d sell someone stories about how the l didn’t bath”.

Chucking couldn’t be helped from the blonde’s side prompting the other person on the line to join in as well. A comfortable moment passed between the two before the other added onto what she had said.

“Just eat something okay, really it’ll help calm your nerves and honestly as long as you bath some point today l don’t care,” Octavia said lightly, Clarke could practically feel the others smile from the phone.

“I will okay, don’t be such a worry wart” and with that, the blonde hung up the phone.

Slipping off the counter it was a short stroll to the fridge which was once again open. It was hard to look through it as it was like her apartment mostly bare-with only a few things in it. Of those things it was but of course, nothing she could make a larger meal out of much to the delight of her grumbling stomach. Pulling out what she assumed to be not-off yogurt she got a spoon out of a drawer and silently walked back into the lounge room.

Slipping off the yogurt lid it was thrown across the room, landing in but of course, not the bin rather a shirt she had put on the ground maybe two days ago. Back in her old spot on the chair, she began to lazily eat at the spoonful of yogurt, eyes on the phone.

Clarke honestly loved Octavia’s and all her friends and families support in her decision to leave art school to get into acting, but it was too much for her some-times and it felt like she really needed to be alone for now.

It began after her second or third mouthful, the phone rang with such a loud ‘Ring’ that she could feel her neighbours glare from the other side of the hallway. The spoon was dumped into the container, the container dumped but of course up right (the phone call was important but she really didn’t want to be cleaning yogurt out of her carpet for the rest of the week). For some reason the phone felt really heavy in her hand, why hadn’t she gotten the lighter model of this thingy? But then again it was probably nerves, but weren’t nerves funny feelings in the tummy? She felt like she was going to lose her heart like it would jump out of her chest.

“Miss Griffin? Is it”

“Yes ,Clarke Griffin at the phone, who might this be” oh god her voice was rough and she was already asking dumb questions.

“It’s the director to the movie you have applied for, ‘Dawson’s troublesome” thankfully the other wasn’t fazed by the question at all. “l came to call you about the movie and say from a vote you-“

Oh god, could her heart be beating any faster than right now, if she was in a horror movie she felt like a tormented expression would fit right in.

“That you got the part in the movie, though there was a stipulation that we did not discuss with you at the audition”  

Interest peaked it was hard not respond with, “and what is that?”

It was an awkward sort of pause before the other continued, what sort of thing would be so awkward to talk over the phone about? This made her a little sus-pious. “It’s hard to explain over the phone, though I will get some-one on my PR to email you the details of it”. “I know this may seem very weird but if you do not like the updated terms by which we sent you, you decide to not come to the final signing. Though if you do chose to l hope that you enjoy making this movie with us”.

“Well l don’t know what I’ll say then, but I’ll give it a thought when l see it tomorrow”

“That is all we can ask for after all”

It wasn’t long after that when the other hung up, looking at the phone the blonde couldn’t hide her curious expression. So a new addition would be made, how strange could it be?

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

The coffee was warm in her hands as she went to go get another mouthful of it. Straight black she choose that morning, it would be another nerve-racking day and it was important to get all the caffeine that life would provide for the day. The coffee of the day was bought at a much different one from her usual, the colours were darker and the tone more of a business one. Though it all made sense seeing as the customers around her were all wearing a form of suit chatting on a phone while typing away on their laptops.

She stuck out like a saw thumb with her best skirt and blouse on, it was not dirty thankfully as her back-up one didn’t quite fit in at all with the feeling of this place. Though of course looking down at her phone she couldn’t help but re-read the text that was given to her a week ago today.

“ **Among other obligations in this is has be decided that as PR for this movie you and your co-star will pretend to date outside of this movie…”**

After that it went on about how it would go about but she only skimmed the rest, it was well thought out by the looks of it and seemingly every-thing that could go wrong had already been planned out.  Even a break up speech if she was already going out with some-one; thankfully she was not as the script was pretty direct and weird. Another drink down her throat she felt a little bit more of her nerves calm, though it was then she thought of maybe looking around the place.

How long had she been there for waiting? Only thirty minutes by the look of the clock but it was still enough time for her to worry that they might have forgotten her. Though heavy steps and a man walking in her way made her feel calm.

“Clarke Griffin is that you?” he asked and she nodded politely cause gotta make a good first-time impression on people.

“You must be my co-star from the movie it’s great to meet you” she greeted back looking at him with interest, more of Octavia’s type but he seemed nice enough. Looking around after she drifted off she realized that they were both getting weird looks, okay maybe just saying the movie in such a public café could be seen as a little bit weird.

“Not co-star sorry” he chuckled taking a seat by the blonde, “l was just sent in here to make sure that you didn’t split once you heard what they wanted you to do”.

She wanted to say how it was no big deal, the dating would only go on as long as the movie and in all honesty, it would get her a role in a highish budget movie so it wouldn’t be hard at all to act maybe a little in real life. Make a book one day too? A movie of her own who knows. Though it dawned on her that he was too busy looking at his phone typing a message to bother hearing what she could say in response.

In but mere moments a woman walked into the café, dark brown hair and green eyes so hard to describe Clarke wanted to grab her paint brush for the first time since she put them down and sworn them off. Soon after looking around she went into their direction small smile to the man next to her and a look of unknowing to the blonde and a hidden look of mistrust.

“Sorry l took so long extra copies had to be printed and It had a paper jam” voice guarded this other woman seemed like a mystery.

“Clarke,” the man said at once pointing to the new woman, “this is your new co-star Lexa Woods”.

Of course, words unsaid said ‘you’ll be possibly doing PDA with her in public woo’.

“I am assuming you did not get in the text that l would be a woman too?” of course this seemed to annoy Lexa as she turned to the man. “Lincoln l thought you would have let her know this fact”.

Before Lincoln could respond Clarke butted in, “hey it’s no problem I thought it was a well-known fact I’m bisexual”. Honestly, she was surprised at the gender, but this did not seem to be much of a problem for her; any gender it would have been awkward in the first meeting.

A glimmer in Lexa’s eyes whispered mis-trust thought still she put a thick binder in front of the blonde, not quite too thick for stables to be useless it had quite a few pages. It was but of course when she realized that it was, in fact, a two separate bundles. A smaller two to three-page contact with the script down the bottom.

“Well if this does in-fact change matters for you then you may sign this now” with that a pen was pushed her way. “It should be like the one you read when you saw the director the first day”.

That it was, though it was tweaked here and there and of course the new added move they would make. So with-out any doubt the blonde flattened the paper and gently wrote her signature where it had been asked on the dotted line. Slipping it back with a smile she slipped the pen as well in the shuffle.

“So l guess I’ll see you both at shooting” Clarke started taking a drink out of her cup.

 

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than promised it's mostly filler but l promise it'll pick up soon!
> 
> edited: 16/12/2016

“Hmm, how many shirts will l need? Should l just buy them there or” she mused looking down at her shirts, it had been only a couple days since the introduction of Lexa, Lincoln and herself and it would seem that the movie would begin sooner than she thought, which but of course meant she needed to get a high tail over to where It was to be filmed. Unfortunately, it would not be very local as for some reason or another they would be shooting the movie in Chicago; she only lived in la for a little while but it still felt like going to a completely different part of the earth.

Letting a breath her heart almost stopped when she felt hands snake around her hips and a head on her shoulder. “Hey Clarke still packing” the voice asked looking to where she was folding up a shirt.

Without thinking, a hand was quickly sent that person’s way. The sound was loud and with the others daze Clarke pushed the other against the wall, though it didn’t take her long to recognize, the intruder.

“Oh my god what the hell Octavia you told me you wouldn’t do that anymore”. Once when the other had gotten a spare key she would come over to scare her in the middle of the night, it got old, really quickly and she was surprised the other had seemingly gone back into the habit after a year of not doing it. Rolling eyes at the others annoyed look the blonde put a careful hand on her shoulder, “hey just a bump though I didn’t think you’d fly in like that”.

“Didn’t hurt that much” the brunette sighed rolling her eyes with a soft smile. “Just wanted to see what you’d pack for the trip, wanted to make sure you got right stuff that’s all”.

Before she could put in a word Octavia was re-arranging her bag, throwing a shirt adding a jumper until she was happy half an hour later and zipped the bag up. ‘Did l really just silently watch Octavia pack my bag for thirty minutes?’ Clarke thought raising an eyebrow at the other.

Bag pushed off the bed Octavia lay down, Clarke joining her not even moments afterward. “Hey, are you really alright, I don’t think I’ve seen you that dedicated to doing stuff in a while”, putting her arm on the other blonde couldn’t help the worried look.

“Just- it’s going to suck when you’re gone,” Octavia thought out loud, looking up at the ceiling and away from Clarke she sighed. “You’re my close friend, and l know it’s great you’re going to be an actor and all but l don’t want you to just leave me behind”.

“You could always, l dunno come with m-“ before she could finish the blonde was wrapped in a hug so tight she almost lost the feeling in her arms. “But before l can promise you for sure we have to make sure Bell is okay with this”.

Running out of the room with determination in her step it wasn’t long before her front door was shut with a bang. Eyes rubbed she strolled off her position in the bed and into her trusty kitchen, fond smile as she thought of the younger brunette. It was a long shot of her being allowed to simply go with Clarke with her brother being rather protective and all but it was worth a shot.

As she sat on her bench near the tap her phone reminded her that she had more things she had to worry about. That being the movie. The relationship would be hinted out now so they were instructed to simply retweet things of each other’s and things about them in the movie. Already planning to have to re-tweet the movie it didn’t take too much effort to re-tweet the other actress’s stuff adding her own piece of thought on it sometimes as she did so. Low key 21st century flirting she liked to call it and it was easy enough to do.

Sliding her hand into the cabinet she got out some cookies, opening the packet as she went down the social networks site of trending topics. No trend in particular caught her eye and she didn’t mind as she helped herself to a first bite of the cookie. Another app would be snap chat so opening that she sighed when she saw the amount of pictures sent her way. It was flattering to get so many, though she had a feeling there would be a couple of dick pics hiding in between the good ones. So instead of opening up the pictures she opted to add one of herself to her story.

Cookie in her mouth, silly expression she didn’t caption it with words and decided that no filter would have to do for now. Scrolling down into her friends list she clicked Lexa’s without thinking twice. They were mostly pictures of her and kids and animals, though a couple appeared with her with people her age.

‘We’re going to have to have each other in our stories how weird will that be?’ she thought turning off her phone and placing it beside her. Stretching she opted for net-flicks next, who knew how much time she would have while shooting the movie

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

The flight would leave sometime in the 10 ams so a wake up time of 6 am was a given. Thankfully due to her living not too far from the air-port an earlier time would not be needed, and by the lack of energy she had waking up at the time she did she was grateful. Looking down at her phone she grinned seeing that she had received a text, so pushing the hair off her face and sitting up in bed she read it.

**Text from Octavia**

**‘He said yes! Though I won’t be able to go to till next week’**

Standing up she shot back a text and grabbed the outfit she would wear for the day, jeans and a light top she slipped a pair of sunglasses on her head. “I can’t believe today is the day” the blonde sighed looking at the bags Octavia had packed for her the other day. Fixing her shoes she tightened her laces with an extra tug she slipped on her backpack.

A light ding alerted her to a notification on her phone, it wasn’t Octavia like she might have thought. No. it was instead the brunette she would have to kiss in public come three or so months.

**Text from Lexa**

**Heads up they are slipping us on the same plane ride together**

Raising an eyebrow she made a sound of understanding when the other sent a photo of the plane ticket which conveniently placed the two of them next to each other.

**Text to Lexa**

**Well then l guess I’ll see you at the airport**

Phone back into her pocket she grabbed the handles of her luggage and slipped out of her room and soon enough her apartment, once she left shutting and locking the door. Since it was only so early it was somewhat quiet, though the sound of the early risers getting ready for a day of work could be heard through the midst of the silence.

Going to the elevator the lobby button was chosen and the music soon enough filled the air. However it only made it a couple floors before it stopped to pick another person up, someone she personally didn’t know thought the look she was given felt like she was this other person friend of some sort

“Hey, Clarke is it? Heard you got that place in the movie great job” the stranger said with a joyful smile. With soft blue eyes and dimples that suited him well, Clarke still couldn’t place him. The other didn’t notice the silence and she was given a thump on the shoulder, and when the elevator was at the Lobby they parted ways.

‘Gotta get used to that l suppose’ the blonde thought with a laugh, bags trailing her as she left her apartment complex. The walk to the airport was short enough reaching the place in only thirty minutes or so, it would have been far easier if she had taken a cab but she wanted to enjoy the feeling in her legs before she would have to sit for an hour or two. By the time she had gotten past security in the airport it was already eight, and with two hours to go, she opted for breakfast.

Slipping into a seeming airport chain café she got a coffee (dark no sugar) and some bacon and eggs. Going to a seat she instantly started digging into her breakfast; egg fried fairly nicely, bacon with enough flavor and coffee not burnt it would be a nice enough way to start of her day. Half way through her last egg was when she spotted Lexa, sitting over near the seats near the enter gate to their plane she was having her own sort of breakfast in the form of a pancake.

Choking down the rest of her food she brought her on flight baggage (the heavier bags already with the people thankfully). Like she expected she was dressed in a nice pair of jeans, a top that had frilling on the bottom with a nice loopy design and to top it all the boots she wore bringing the outfit together. Looking up from her last pancake Lexa shot Clarke an awkward smile, the pressure of a relationship wasn’t quite there but it was clear that it would be soon.

Taking the spot next to the other it was a sort of stare of before they both snapped out of it looking opposite directions in the airport.

“No Lincoln?” asked by Clarke once the awkwardness went away, it was weird talking to the other one on one, the last place they talked was the at the café where it didn’t exactly go very smoothly. A nod was given and soon the quiet came back.  

Snap chat photos were taken, though neither of them directly had the other in the photo it was pretty clear they were in the same area. Though other people might not be able to tell they sent the photo to one another as well as their stories.

“So four hours huh” the blonde groaned when it was not too long before boarding the plane, the other smiled lightly not replying though it still made the blonde a little more comfortable.

The plane was thankfully not overly full and on there they got some recognition, mostly for Lexa but they acknowledge that they heard the two would be in a movie soon enough together. A couple selfies were given with promises of posting them on social media once the plane had landed; now a day’s advertisement was so easy to gather.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

Pops in her ears were so worth it when the plane finally landed in Chicago roughly four hours later, to say that she was one of the first to get off the plane would not be an understate-meant. Though it had occurred to her that maybe she ran a little too fast as when she got into the building she could not spot Lexa in the incoming crowd.

 Deciding she would meet the other on the other side she went through security and gathered her own bags, thankfully it would seem the locks on the bags kept her stuff inside (though she would only know the anti-thief effort once her bags were open). A loud cough sounded from the other sound of, the room. Familiar smile and face it made Clarke raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“Lincoln” she shouted in surprise, running over to the man. Quickly the other had gathered the blondes stuff in his hands and with no free hands, e nodded his head. “Took your flight long enough to get here, the boss is already on my ass about the schedule”. Chuckling Clarke already felt a little better about this whole movie thing, so it turned that yes Lincoln would be here and maybe even hopefully to help show her around; because god she didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of the brunette forever.

“Where is Lexa” as if hearing her thoughts about the brunette girl Lincoln asked. Soon enough though before an answer could be given the woman was approaching, bags trailing behind her smile to Lincoln on her face. “l thought the two of you left me for a moment” she said looking over the two of them with a critical eye. With a shrug Lincoln sent Lexa an unspoken message that Clarke wanted anything to be able to understand. “There’s a nice enough place down the road, got breakfast there if you’re interested” Lincoln offered.

“I thought you said something about your boss on your ass?” retorted the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Shrugging the tall man began to walk, the two women trailing after him. “What he doesn’t know won’t kill him”.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

The diner like place wasn’t very packed at all, it was a little worn from wear but the scene looked rather charming all and all. Classic chairs seemingly from a 50’s style diner and matching tables though the cracks didn’t suit the new looking chairs. The few people that lingered around the place were seemingly in-between work and break so it was quiet.

After entering the trio got a table near the window, the view of the airport was pretty clear and the busy highway of cars made the diner shake a slight bit as each car zoomed by a certain point. Food was ordered by Lincoln and they sat around waiting. “So before we go he wanted me to give you this” handed over was similar paper to what she got before. Though this one had more ‘strategies on how they would fake date’.

“I am not reading this just as l land off a plane” Lexa said before the blonde could even start, “certainly before we have coffee and food”. Sighing Lincoln shuffled back the papers, “okay well you guys have to look over it after food okay?”.

It wasn’t really mentioned when they didn’t look over the papers after the diner instead choosing to go to where they would stay for the movie stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for the response I've received for this fan fiction, l hope you guys want to continue to read this  
> Also Linctavia will be added in later chapters l hope you guys enjoy when that happens
> 
> Don't worry the story will pick in pace
> 
> Please  
> -Read  
> \- Review  
> \- Kudos  
> _ Book mark  
> and hopefully enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: 16/12/2016

“So you’re saying that l can have this entire place all to myself?”

Was but of course, the first thing the blonde inquired when they finally got to the complex they would be staying at. From the very little she had seen of it so far it was far nicer than the place she was living. While it wasn’t bigger than her apartment it had a certain nicer feel about it than her own home.

They (Lincoln and Clarke) were sitting in the lounge room, each on a separate couch looking over to each other; there was a nice cool breeze that only an artificial aircon could provide in the background. The third member gone due to apparently having an urgent call with one of the copies due to script malfunctions, why Lexa was the go-to girl for those types of issues Clarke did not bother asking as the brunet ditched them on the way here.

“Well, this is going to be your make-up room for a while l guess you better make it worth it” Lincoln responded sitting back in the seat. ‘Cause you really won’t stop acting once you leave the shooting scenes’ he didn’t have to directly say as he did.

As he got into a position that seemed perfect his back gave a light crackle, arm going around until it found the stack of papers. Only a page or two they seemed to have multiple colors glaring out. Sighing Clarke noted how the other drifted off as he read a copy. So instead of picking up one of her own she laid on her back in a more comfortable position.

While the room was nice with its almost perfect colour balances, there was a certain feeling of emptiness in the room. Though the room felt huge with the colours, tasteful plain art and various other plain trinkets it didn’t have the same feeling as her home. Sitting up looked up at Lincoln who had seemingly done the same thing moment before, though he was poking the papers at her thigh.

“I didn’t mean for you to start sleeping” he lightly joked going back to the old position on his back, this time making no noise as he did so. “But you aren’t getting out of reading those papers any more okay”.

Rolling her eyes Clarke bit back a remark about Lexa shagging off duties, and how she had read so many files she felt like a photo copier. Instead, she picked up one choosing to sit up as she read it. Though a question came to mind that seemed to out do the importance of reading.

“If Lexa and I are supposed to be fake dating” she started looking over to Lincoln, ut who gave her a look of understanding urging her to get to her point. “Why aren’t we sharing the same apartment, wouldn’t it make sense close quarters type of love affair?”.

“Oh look at you miss dating tropes” the man responded chuckling, “you know if you wanted to be more involved in this dating plan you could have asked to be on script team”. Though the look that was sent his way made him have to continue, “but l guess if you wanted to live in close quarters l guess you can make it work; just read the script okay you don’t have to worry so much”.

Huffing the blonde being the mature adult she is picked up the script and walked over to another room. Her legs like an auto pilot leading her into her favourite sitting place. As she entered the kitchen she gave it a look of amusement, it certainly had the oven she was told about though the rest felt like a classic hotel kitchen; though thankfully the kitchen included a fridge with a useable size.

 The first page of the booklet was opened as she was steps away from the fridge, eyes tracing the first couple of words as she felt for the handle. As she could of guessed quite a few dating tropes were on the list, not the ones she guessed at first but they were still obvious enough. Though unlike a vague list that she expected they were more direct sort of things they had to do. On the top of the list was but of course sneaking into each-others rooms and doing the same old same social media teasing they had been told to do weeks before.

Slipping a hand into a fridge an apple was taken out, the bite was taken before she left the room.

“So you’re saying the reason why they didn’t just book one apartment instead of two was so that we could sneak into each-others room” chuckling she thought out loud to the man as she entered the new room.

“It’s not like the rooms cost that much” he replied sitting up a little, laughing at her annoyed sigh. “Well for the company they are cheap okay, plus it’s certainly a lot more dramatic than the classic together in the room trope”.

Before she could protest he was standing up putting his shoes on, jacket on top of that.

“Where are you going?” she asked giving him raising an eyebrow as he stuffed a set of car keys into his back pockets.

“I still have to work even though I’m helping you two if you need me you know to call me right?” he questioned her. Though before she could do more than sigh he was out of the th-her door and gone shutting the door after himself.

Flopping onto the bigger red couch she let out a groan, “so much for the huge discussion on the agreement”. Looking over to her right she but of course noticed the script that she was supposed to be remembering.

Pulling it over she flicked it open, eyes tracing the opening lines of her character.  

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

Red flush plush was what she was greeted with when she opened her eyes, crust cracking parting as she opened her eyes fully. Though what really caught her eye was the fact that the brunette she hadn’t seen for a couple hours was sitting on the chair across from her. A couple breathes that were used by the blonde to calm herself alerted the other that she was awake.

“We aren’t supposed to be lurking in each other's room for at least another week, ” she said to the brunette, “plus when this starts we arranging it before hand”.

Of cours, this would have to happen as she was used to Octavia not randomly entering her room anymore again. 

“Your room had the only copies” she silently said going back to reading her script, it was odd to hear her voice so light; where had the heaviness that existed during that day? “Though l do agree that pre-arranged visits would have to be made, that was what l was going to ask you when you woke actually”.

The silence was heavy for a moment, thankfully it was gone fairly quickly and Clarke got over the shock of having her randomly in her room like this.  

“Anything else you want to talk about on the script at” Clarke started looking up to the clock she could barely hear ticking. “10 pm?” she finished shocked at how long she had been napping for.

A shake of a head was the response and just like she entered the other exited quietly, soft awkward smile on her face as she did.

Rubbing her face the blond groaned, this girl really was some mystery thankfully she only had to deal with her during this movie production.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

When it was time to wake up for the day thankfully she was in a nice enough bed and she did not have any expectant company reading through spare copies of scripts in her temporary apartment. Instead she had the view of the city, thankfully a nice enough day for travel. Around her was the same colour walls that was in the lounge room, though the paintings were replaced with instead a clock and corkboard unused and seemingly replaced after each occupant.

Standing up she did her business in the bathroom, putting a brush in her hair so she could at least get it into a simple pony tail. Nothing was really note worthy of any of the rooms that hadn’t been mentioned they were simple and just what was needed in a place like where she was staying.

A small buzz on her thigh reminding her she had somewhere to be as she pulled up her pants. Rushing over to the door she tossed on a light jacket and with a soft bang shut the door after her as she left the place, light click as she locked it.

Thankfully the place she was going didn’t require her to go very far only a near by café and if the oversleep Clarke had gotten proved anything she wouldn’t want to do anything excess any time soon. Pulling her phone out of her pocket though she cracked a smile seeing the familiar face of her friend, most likely a selfie from the night before that she didn’t notice until now.

Before the last corner could be made she bumped into someone, none other than her mysterious guest, co-star to be and future girlfriend Lexa. This time her hair was down in the a simple braid, blouse traded in for a light shirt and jacket and nice form fitting pants that suited her figure quiet nicely.

“Let me guess paper jam at the office?” though she was late surprising at least Clarke would not be the only one.

Though she didn’t get a response Clarke lightly laughed as the two of them went the corner entering the unfamiliar coffee shop. Around them people who only gave them attention for a moment or two, though they looked down seemingly used to actors entering the place most of the time.

No-where to be found was Lincoln and his warm smile, and with a look of confusion Clarke grabbed out her phone noticing that yet another text had gone under her radar informing her that he would not be able to come to this meeting.

“So l guess we’ll debrief this without him?” the blonde said out loud unsurely as she put away her phone.

“Well, l suppose we must”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update something soo short :/  
> even more filler like stuff, though when they start putting the plan into action then l promise the pace will pick up
> 
> Also l hope that my speech is a lot more pleasant to read this time around :D
> 
> As always  
> Read  
> Review  
> Kudos  
> Bookmark for more !-
> 
> Errors and mistakes welcome to be pointed out
> 
> updates should be infrequent for a little while longer until l get on top of homework assignment junk l promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got inspiration guys?  
> hope you like the chapter :D
> 
> edited: 16/12/2016

If she was going to be stuck reading the same thing over and over (though then again they had made some adjustments to plans and such to their credit) it was nice to have some company and being at a nice enough coffee shop sort of made it worth it.

“Would you like another drink?” Lexa asked curiously all of a sudden she face still angled to read the script, though an eye briefly peaked from behind it to look at the blonde.

Nodding one of her notes was placed on the table, “tell her she can keep the change”.

With what seemed like an eye roll and smile Lexa took out her own wallet getting out a similar note to Clarkes.

“Your way to nice” she muttered as she walked over to the cash register.

Lightly chuckling she snuck a bite of the others chocolate muffin. They were sent here to edit the papers for a final copy and who said they couldn’t do it eating? In all honesty, it was better than she thought it would be, though it was sort of still tense through it they made small talk through taking turns of ordering and bringing the coffee over.

Brushing the brown crumbs off her lip and her side of the table she only barely didn’t pull a face as the other looked over to her, eyes suspicious and questioning. Ignoring it the blonde instead looked down at the paper which had been mostly highlighted. Turning to the last page which had not been highlighted she briefly read over it, fingers twitching to highlight anything.

Another three minutes must have gone by as she idly read over and over the page when she heard the soft drop of a cup, it was but of course Lexa. With a small smile sent the brunettes way a small blow of a breath was sent to the drinks hot steam.

“You know that does very little to make the drink cooler right?” Lexa began eye raised, “all you’re doing is putting saliva in your drink.

Shrugging the blonde blew on her drink once more lightly grinning as the brunette rolled her eyes. The click of an open highlighter soon followed it and so did another one not too long afterwards. 

Peeling the paper back to the first page she e-read what they’d labeled the different colors as.

_Red:  no_

_Yellow: with adjustments (how they would adjust written near in pen)_

_Green: yes_

Such a simple way of outlining the paper made it simple, though they hadn’t quite always agreed what color should be applied for each one.

“Red for the first one” the brunette announced highlighting it without so much as a thought that Clarke would object otherwise.

Raising an eyebrow she felt the incredible urge to read what was so quickly announced no, so she went to the back eyes going to the first one with no trouble at all. Okay she could definitely go without doing that one ever

_/have pretend outdoors sex and be caught/_

Highlighted red Clarke looked down at the others, it would seem this page was the more risky ones and she could only imagine how red the page would be after this.

“Did they get someone under the age of eighteen to write this?” Lexa wondered out loud as they made their fifth red highlighting.

Picking up her drink Clarke took another mouthful grateful for the warmth that slightly took her mind off the weird situation; it did for a slight second and it was nice enough.

“Maybe someone just thought that sex was all there is” she replied tapping on Lexa’s sheet another one to be red.

Having a look like she wanted to make a comment it would seem the brunette died it down with a large mouthful of coffee. Avoiding asking what the other could have said she flicked through the papers checking out the different colors each page had.

The last page had more red than any other color though thankfully it would seem that the contrast wasn’t too bad seeings as yellow and green seemed to be even or greater than red as she re-visited the other pages.  

It couldn’t be helped as a small smile was written on her paper, tongue stuck out in a rebellious way she used to do all the time on her high school assignments when she’d got them back a couple points of one hundred percent.

“So to costume?” the brunette asked.

Giving her a confused face the blonde had the rest of the drink, once she had hit the bottom of the cup was when she remembered the fact that they were getting measurements. Thankfully she didn’t have any in her mouth or else her co-star would have received a different kind of shower.

“What time was that again?” the blonde responded awkwardly.

“An hour or two”.

Looking down at her clock Clarke made the calculations in her head and with a smile, she felt more confident in her position in the room. Stuffing paper in her pocket and placing the highlighters back into Lexa’s bag Clarke stood up.

“Might as well go now right?” she said bag on her shoulder strutting out of the coffee shop with a caffeinated spring in her step.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

“Are you sure you said thirty minutes left it’s been almost an hour” Clarke asked digging her nose more into the magazine.

They had gotten to the place in quite a good amount of time and they had already waited there till when the there appointment was meant to be. Though for some reason or another they had seemed to of not organized their appointment the right time and now they were stuck waiting.

She was quite surprised though when she did see the costume designer’s waiting room, so much light a doctor’s waiting room it even smelt like it under the cool sprays of the pine tree. Thankfully for the water they would not have to make much small talk, instead of taking small sips every now and again to fill the void.

“I told you she’ll be out when she’s out”. And of course she took a drink of the water, Clarke also having one not too long afterward too.

Before she could retort however a woman around their age was walking down towards them. Her outfit was stylish and fairly punk in design, dark hair in a simple ponytail that was on her shoulder before she flicked it away. Not to mention her brown eyes and matching complexion that made her raise an eyebrow at how she was stuck at costume design.

If the other noticed Clarke’s looks she didn’t comment or acknowledge them instead look at Lexa loose smile on her face.

“Look who returns to costume, hey don’t give me that look Lex do you know how hard it is to get off the phone with Lincoln” she lightly chuckled as she finished.

“Well at least you managed to update the magazines in here, l honestly thought you’d keep that one with me in a bikini here forever.”

“Couldn’t chase away all the fans” she started though it was probably then she realized they were not so alone and looked over to where Clarke was awkwardly standing. “Ah right costumes well come this way”.

The woman led them down the hall they came in from, though she did not go the door they entered from instead going a couple more down. While the hall was not very long it was quite a marvel at how many awards they seemed to have put into a small space (and earned for that matter). Eventually, they went to the room, it was no different than any other door in the place; black with white trim.

“You guys go in there and I’ll bring you what you left here Lex,, ” she said unlocking the do before she left though she added looking to Clarke “oh and it’s Raven”.

With her footsteps echoing in the hall it wasn’t long before the noise stopped. Opening the door it was the brunette who went in the room first most likely due to having been more familiar with the room than the blonde.

“So I’m guessing that you two have met?” she asked dumbly, it was a beyond dumb answer seeings as they had practically said that she had left something behind there but it could not be helped as she asked without thinking.

Sitting on a lounge Lexa sighed rolling her eyes, “It’s hard not to see her when my usual company loves to hire Raye’s more than any other design company”.

Picking up a tape measure Clarke bit down her tongue trying her best not to ask any questions about how they had met, it would be best not to push her luck and to try to keep it as neutral as it was at the moment. Thankfully it didn’t take long for the now familiar footsteps to echo from the hall, alerting that Raven had returned.

“You’re lucky that l managed to hide that before Wick caught sight of it, you would’ve had to hear him annoy the crap out of me” Raven addressed after she opened the door.

Her eyes instantly on Lexa as if she could have seen through the door. It was Raven who walked over to Lexa though by the look on Raven’s face she didn’t seem to have liked to do this. Though she was there with her arm stretching out with a box in her hand.  The box was beautiful and with the designs it looked like quite the ring to propose to someone with.

“I dunno Raven it’s a bit soon for Lexa and me” Clarke joked lightly laughing.

Though it wasn’t quite taken as a joke by Raven as she gave Lexa a look of confusion and subtle joy. Winking at the brunette she lightly clasped the brunette's shoulder,

“She looks about your type”.

Before Lexa could say anything, however, Raven was getting out a measuring tape and walked over to Clarke. Clarke In the meanwhile was trying to not freak out as she sent Lexa looks of confusion. Though she had to hide it the best she could as she got the measurements done, for most shapes of her body that wasn’t up to date which was most of them.

When it was all over was when Raven decided to speak once more,

“Okay, you guys have a sample outfit to put on to make sure l got the measurements right, just try to be quiet okay”.

Clarke couldn’t help but lightly laugh though the look that she got from Lexa made her stop fairly quickly. With a simple smile and point in the direction of Raven, they gathered their clothes and walked over to where they were expected to change. Along the way through the hall Clarke couldn’t help and stare at Lexa, obviously, they were going to talk about what happened just then and it was obvious she saw something she wasn’t supposed to by the look of the brunettes clenching and unclenching jaw.

As the changing room was unlocked they went in, locking it afterwards to make sure no one else would follow. The clothes were simply white and black, shirt and pants that fit well enough on both of them.

“It was not part of the plan to start talking about the relationship in front of anyone but Lincoln you and me Clarke” Lexa lightly growled pulling her pants up.

“Well sorry l thought that at least the stage crew would know, you guys should have told me if we were going full on secret crop with everyone” she mumbled back pulling the shirt over her head.

The sound of the zipper was followed with an annoyed sigh, “you know what just please don’t tell anyone else okay” Lexa tiredly replied.

Raising an eyebrow Clarke didn’t have the chance to ask in the other was okay as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Adjusting her pants around her hips Clarke sighed, why did it seem that the other was only getting more complicated.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

 

When she finally did come back into the fitting room Raven was still giving her the look of a friends crush/partner and if she was in a relationship with the other for real it would have been maybe awkward flattering but as that was not the case she awkwardly avoided eye contact with the other for quite some time.

For a little while, the only sound that was made was the small talk between Lexa and Raven, and the smooth sound of a pencil doing its job.

‘So this dude tried to hit on me as l fitted him’

‘Oh really please don’t tell me you gave him a black eye Raven’

‘Only a tiny one’.

From the sound of it, they seemed to get along well and it was quite the sight to see as Raven also asked the woman about her sleeping and eating habits. Strangely enough reminded her of her best friend Octavia, which reminded her of the photo she had not responded to this morning.

So with a quick response to the others picture and one of her own she placed back her phone feeling a lot calmer.

“Okay so if l can get the selfie princess to stop taking pics I’d love for you to come to the circle and twirl slowly” Raven lightly said pointing to where she meant as the middle.

When Lexa laughed lightly Clarke felt a smile of her own appear, though the moment was gone and she went into the circle hand in her pockets. When the others gave her a look she sighed as she began twirling.

“Okay slow down, ” Raven said firmly.

So she slowed down her pace though the look she was given gave her the impression that it was not slow enough.

“Just a tad bit slower” Raven added continuing to write as she observed her.

Thankfully she found the right pace and when she got a smile from the drawing woman it was over rather quickly. Sitting on the couch she sighed with relief, hopefull, those kinds of shots would not be required for the movie or the ordeal would get boring rather quickly.

“Thanks for coming in guys,” Raven said as she escorted them out five minutes later. “Oh and Clarke it was a pleasure to meet the Lex’s princess”.

Lexa seemed to go a tad bit red at the comment so Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.

“It was nice to meet you too Raven don’t give too many people black eyes”.

The blonde didn’t see her laugh as the two walked out though it was nice enough.

“So l was thinking that we should go over it with Lincoln” Lexa started though it wasn’t too much in that she received a phone call. By the looks of Lexa’s reaction, it was a call that required her to leave now. “Sorry, do you mind if l go?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll show Lincoln the papers” Clarke replied with a light smile, one given in return the other left down a different part of the hall.

Taking her phone out of her pocket she lightly laughed at the picture Octavia sent her of Bellamy covered head to toe in bubbles. A silly chain of memes was sent back with a plain witty response. Going to contacts she pressed onto his name.

“Hey Lincoln do you think that you could pick me up from the wardrobe place” she asked as soon as he picked up.

“I’m right there” he responded hanging up.

It was then it occurred to her she didn’t ask about the ring box, though it would have been best not to.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

“This last page did they get it off some kink site?” Lincoln seriously asked as he looked at the weird things that they had highlighted in red.

They were at the blondes and thankfully this time there was no confusion about if it was all hers rather an even nicer couch replacing her old one. The taller male gave her the nicer one taking the older one that hadn’t been removed yet.

“I guess they thought that it would have been best to give us options l dunno” she answered raising her head before lowering it once more.

“Big day huh? I guess Raven has that sort of intensity about her” he quipped putting the papers down, “well when l was gone we got your list of food and l managed to get one”.

Raising an eyebrow it was quickly revealed what it was. Of course, it was her favorite brand yogurt with a spoon to go along with it.

“Were you talking to Octavia” she happily chimed in taking the yogurt and spoon of the other, pulling off the lid to get the first mouthful.

“Who?” he questioned.

“Don’t worry you’ll find out next week” she answered smiling with yogurt coated smile. “And speaking of finding out later why didn’t you tell me the crew wasn’t in on this”.

Sighing Lincoln struggled not to laugh, “What on earth did you guys do?”

Huffing she shoved her spoon in her mouth.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

Starting of a day at six am was not something the blonde was used to a whole lot any more but thankfully the shower and coffee satchels seemed to be enough to keep her motivated enough. The outfit of the day was a bit too similar to the day before but she didn’t care as she got changed.

The phone being charged the night before she didn’t have to worry about it as she shoved it into her pocket, the elevator ride was short and much to her delight Lincoln and Lexa were already there.

“How long can pre-production go for” she complained walking up to them.

“At least another week if you’re lucky” he answered grinning and her tired expression.

“Hey at least we’re reading through the script with everyone today” Lexa supplied looking to Clarke with a rather flat expression.

Shrugging off it off as tired Clarke thanked her lucky stars that she brought a bag today with the two copies of her script: the highlighted and normal one.

“Breakfast first?” Lincoln asked looking back to the females as he walked through the automated doors. With a firm nod from Clarke and tired one from Lexa it was decided breakfast was the way to go.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

This time it was drive through, the place wasn’t quite a worldwide franchise but in the area apparently it was known well enough. It took not all that long for the food to be given to the trio and it can to them warm enough. Pancakes for Lexa with a coffee, Lincoln got a fried egg sandwich thing with fruit on the side and a water to go with it; Clarke just went with a simple coffee with some fruit on the side.

The rest of the drive to their destination felt fairly short, Clarke barely having enough time to finish her last bite before they pulled into the studio's car park.

“Clarke have you even met the director yet, ” Lincoln asked as he stopped the car looking back to see her better.

That made her think for a second, had she met the person? This was the only project that she hadn’t met the director in person and not on the phone. Even at the interview, it was a step in that she didn’t really get a good chance to talk about anyway.

“Not really, why what’s he like?” she inquired giving them both looks of interest and light fear.

Getting out of the car it was locked and by the look, Lexa had she knew she would be rather safe with how nice the director was. Though of course neither of them responding to her made her a slight bit suspicious.

Though still she walked along with them running her hand through her down hair. A man was waiting there with quite a thick beard.

“Ah you guys have arrived, oh so l finally meet you in person Clarke” he chirped looking over the group with a warm smile, “I’m Marcus Kane”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew finally getting into a grove l hope it continues !  
> Also l hope you guys enjoyed seeing Raven come in, and soon Marcus.  
> Also with the Octaven l don't know if'll l slip it in :/ seeings as l already sort of planned some Linctavia moments but it'll be hinted l guess at points
> 
> hope you guys liked this chapter  
> also what do you thinks Lexa's deal is? or do you think it's nothing too serious?
> 
> anyway  
> please  
> Read  
> Review  
> Kudos  
> and Bookmark and have a good day/night :)
> 
> (also thank you for every one that had done the above already it means a lot to me)


	5. Chapter 5

If there was one thing that could be said for sure was that Clarke had definitely not seen a lot so big in her life. So big in fact when the trio walked over to Marcus he would have seemed to have transportation through the lot covered from that of a golf cart. On the medium sort of scale, it looked shiny, new and if the paint could have been fresher looking the blonde was interested in seeing.

“It’s only a short trip but l thought it might be a good first impression to let you guys look around even a little, ” Marcus said out loud seeing Clarke’s look of mild confusion.

Out of his pocket, he pulled out a shiny gold key to go along with it, a few shakes and he walked over to the driver’s seat. Lincoln followed suit though he went for the passenger’s seat next to the drivers instead. So after a while of silent awe Clarke trailed along to Lexa by her side as she looked around what little she had seen so far.

Lexa waited for the blonde to get into the seat first before she took one of her own, the seat belts were buckled if only for less stress when pape rwork came up later.

“So Clarke it would seem that you’re the only one here who hasn’t been here before” the director started picking up a bit more speed. “Do you think you want to give her the talk Lexa and Lincoln or would you rather l do it again?”

The roll of the eyes of the two made the blonde crack a smile. Though it was Lexa who looked over to her seemingly ready to begin talking about the place.

“This film lot is only around ten years give or take, originally it was going to be owned by another company but you know how companies go” she stopped for a moment as they rounded a corner. “Though most films are directed and owned by the same company Marcus here works for you get the occasional indie film or two”.

“That’s how Lexa got here” Lincoln informed turning his neck over and smiling, “she was working on one and just so happened to hit it big”.

It took Clarke a moment to think back to all the movies she had seen the other in, the ones she remembered weren’t at quite the level to be called indie at all; maybe she missed a few she would have to check on her phone at a later date in time.

Turning to the right the blonde lets the others voices turn into radio silence in her head, the surroundings around them were much too exciting to just ignore. It was probably there hundredth or more time going into this area but if was nice to see for her. Sets and pieces of movies were being dragged around; much to her amusement it would seem a giant dinosaur prop would be used for a movie around this area. 

When she felt a hand on her shoulder was when she realized that the cart had stopped got knows how long ago. Looking up she couldn’t help an awkward cough, thankfully the others didn’t say much choosing to gather up their belongings; the blonde doing the same and making sure not to stare at the upcoming piece of the dino movie coming by them.

The two men walking in front of them the two women walked a bit slower in behind.

“So how many films being shot here,” Clarke asked out loud looking taking the last look of bits and pieces in before they would be stuck in an office for seemingly more than three hours.

“Right now including us l guess there should be maybe three, though I’m not quite sure about that”.

Taking a deep breath Clarke felt an almost question on the tip of their tongue but it was too late they were already at the door to the place and It would not the best place to ask such questions so she bit it back.

“Can l get you guys to go to the room on the first left?” the bearded director asked pointing to said room. “It should have some food just gotta make sure that everyone’s coming this way okay”.

Not waiting for much of a response he was walking away, the carpet being such a weird design his steps sounded heavy and loud even as he left down a different hall. Walking over to their door it was thankfully unlocked and Lexa opening it did not take much effort at all. Already in the room was extras and secondary characters.

Chairs were marked with names and of course it would seem that Clarke’s and Lexa’s would be put together even for this reading section. Thankfully the seats were nice and plush so Clarke didn’t have to worry about possibly getting a sore backside in the upcoming hours. Lightly tapping on the light green chair Clarke looked over to her Co-star who looked very much in her zone; of course, these type of things would put her mind at ease how many awards had the other gotten for her roles?

Soon came in Marcus and it was then Lincoln’s turn to leave before Clarke could comment the reading had already started and it would seem that it would be a couple extras doing the reading for the first two to three minutes or so.

Without thinking her hand was already moving on its own and onto the other lap. Soon the brunette's hand joined hers lessening her regret on such a move. A light cough alerting her of her own character appearing soon she gave the other a light squeeze before taking her hand away to hold the book more comfortably.

“It would seem that life is….”

{Break}

By the time the readings was done its first go over the long awaited food had finally arrived. Due to some sort of traffic, the food was late though the blonde didn’t mind all the same as she dug into it. Looking up at the clock Clarke couldn’t help but sigh

_4:45 pm_

Food being absent for such a large portion made most people grumpy and upset though hopefully, the next session would work a lot smoother with the addition of something in their stomachs; lunch was better later rather than never she sort of guessed.

The first meal to kick off their many was, of course, sandwiches of many fillings and diet requirement types. The blonde opting for something simple for her first day in form of a chicken sandwich, grabbing up a bottle of water nearby to wash down the sandwich with later. Her legs slightly cracked as she sat down once more on her seat, it was fairly quiet in the room as most people had opted to eat outside. Head raised she lightly smiled noticing that Lexa was getting her sandwich, at last, picking up the last of the waters along with it.

“Aren’t you afraid that you’ll get left with the worst one?” she asked out loud remarking how the other had let everyone else go in front of her.

In response she got the other taking a bite of her sandwich light mocking grin on her face as she seemingly enjoyed her sandwich.

“That’s the thing you should only be picky when it matters,” the brunette said before taking another bite of her late lunch.

Raising her eyebrow the blonde bit back a response instead choosing to have some of her own sandwiches instead. Soon enough quite a few people did the same swarming around the chairs trying to get back to where they were before as if it mattered in some sort of way.

Chairs made noise as people moved about in them getting in the right spot, it took less time than the first thankfully. Looking over to the beginning person Clarke put her water in between her legs, resting her arms on the bottle top as she did.

At least this one felt like it went by faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for taking so long something short to make the time apart be less :)
> 
> thank you for the feed back :D and l must say things haven't been the best for Lexa before this story you guys are pretty close  
> and l promise that you'll see the usual charm of Lexa soon she needs to find a healthy way to rebuild after what happened :)
> 
> as always please  
> edited: 16/12/2016  
> read  
> comment  
> kudos  
> and book mark for more  
> l look forward to you guys coming back for more:DD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, doodling, and a slip of the tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: 16/12/2016

If the goal of the readings was to get her to feel into more depth of her character she could say fairly well that she could do that at a drop of a hate. It was strange how only three days later and a subsequent six more reading of the script she felt like she had a pretty good grip on her character thus far. Though of course like any project she had been on (well maybe not all of them just one or two) she was asked to draw a mind map of her character.

So instead of prepping what would be Octavia’s water bed in her room (Octavia really insisted saying how it was after all Clarke doing the movie and apparently she knew the stress of being an ‘actor’ and insisted that Clarke use the bed the whole time she visited) she was sitting at her longue room couch and writing away on a piece of paper.

Pen twirling in her hand in the soft green color she got from a store nearby she couldn’t help the little doodles she made all over the page. Normally she would avoid doing art. It was something that made her feel almost regretful and that was for the past she looked to the future.

Still she enjoyed seeing how the induvial doodles seemed to go in well with her words, and in turn the words going in well with her doodles. Looking up at her clock she sighed noticing the time. Rehearsal had gone on longer than any other session thus far, in fact it ended at ‘7:41’. It would be one of the last few with them all working in a group together though it still was quite a mystery why Lexa had to yet again duck out and help out the management team; this time was different however as Clarke got to see firsthand Marcus asking her for help instead of phoning her instead.

Dropping her pen on the desk with a soft noise she put her head on the end of the couch, soft groan of comfort as she did so. The clock, however, she realized not actually read so she scanned it one more time. ‘9:15’.Yet she still had not gotten any form of dinner nor supper much to her own annoyance and hunger. Looking over to her mobile phone she made a reach for it when the door echoed with a firm knock.

Flopping up soft steps made it to the door in which it was opened fairly quickly. It was none other than the brunette and Co-star Lexa Woods. A look of confusion she opened the door a little wider so that the other could slip by her and into the room. Taking the gesture thankfully correctly the woman walked in and sat on where Clarke was not moments before.

She knew her for maybe more than a week now; /knew/ her fairly superficially really if you would think about it for too long of a time. Ghosting over there after shutting the door softly it was instantly noted that she was holding a couple papers in her hands, shuffling them every now and again; an occasional tap to a thigh or two breaking the cycle in an odd pattern.

“What do we have now?” Clarke tiredly asked, slipping onto the chair next to hers she looked confused.

“The files we corrected and highlighted” and just like that a look of understanding spread across the blonde's face. “It would seem as they had agreed to almost all our choices and they gave us a time line of when the more ‘intense’ things will happen”. Handing the papers quickly and smoothly Clarke said an automatic ‘thank you’ before looking over briefly at the papers she had received.

It was but of course just what Lexa said but it looked and felt a lot better reading it to herself and having the feeling that this was no longer just a scheme that the management was going to constantly change their minds about and confuse plans and strategies. Coughing lightly she placed them on her lap looking over to Lexa.

“Well at least l get to be awake for this visit, ” the blonde said referencing that night. It hadn’t been talked about since though that may have been due to the fact that it hadn’t even been over a week since it had occurred of course. Before Lexa could respond as much as she wanted to with her eyebrow raised and questioning in her eyes Clarke held up her pointed finger.

“Before this conversation goes anywhere else I want to order two pizzas” when she said that of course, it was her stomachs time to grumble and groan like it hadn’t been fed this afternoon at crafts.

“Two?” though of course it would be the brunette's stomach that would soon chime in after wards.

Picking up her phone Clarke dialled the ever faithful number she had looked up two nights ago when she was almost too lazy to just go down the road for some random take out. It was a simple basic order she gave them but Lexa didn’t complain or say anything about the food choice which was good enough for Clarke who put the phone down lightly after she hung up.

Leaning on her chair of course she picked up the papers once more for a skim. It wasn’t a moment of a minute when she was looking up at the brunette which was thankfully taken in by the detail and doodles Clarke had done on the mind map in front of her. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach Clarke tried to instead look out the window, though she could not quite get lost in the soft clouds nor the traffic that seemed to speed down the road stopping only now and again as a light turned green, amber, or red.

“Do you usually draw? ” Lexa asked out loud eyes still glued onto the paper in front of her though it seemed after a while looking at it from the table was not enough as she not too long after wards had it softly in her hands.

“I used to l guess” she said dryly though looking at Lexa she felt the need to want to draw, pick up her brush or what ever tool she had closest and capture the moment the two were in now. Lexa’s hair softly brown, green eyes that should not have been capable of so much depth and emotion and the sharp turns of her face among other details. “I guess l just doodle no a days” she added lightly smiling.

This seemed to make Lexa think hard for a moment though it wa the moment that passed and the paper was back on the table. “Did you love to do art? You gave it up for acting didn’t you?” she breathed.

Clarke answering the only way she could think at the moment, “I guess l did”.

“Isn’t if just so hard to give up something you love?” though the moment was gone when there was a loud knocking at the door. Looking down on her leg she realised Lexa’s hand was once there though it was quickly gone making Clarke frown a fraction. Standing up the blonde opened the door to the pizza boy and with a slip of a tip and online payment he was on his way out as quick as his entrance in.

“Who would think that they would come so early” she laughed walking over and dumping the pizzas on the coffee counter.

Lexa being quick to fix to the boxes up for easier access merely lightly laughed, “how about instead of judging that boy's career choice we start eating”.

So Clarke did without another word opening the two boxes slipping one type in her hand and eating it almost instantly it was in her grip. Thankfully the pizza was very much fresh tasting and hot, looking over to the brunette Clarke was grateful this was seeming to work out pretty well for the time being.

It wasn’t long before her attention was brought to the new paper in front of her given to her by the person eating pizza with her not long ago. It was a simple time line of severity of moves that could be done within time frames depending if things were working out of not. It was quite simple

**Stage one: Pre-production to first week of production –**

**Simple friendship like or strangers flirting**

**Stage two: Week two (p) to Week eight –**

**Simple dating and or flirting on social media**

**Stage three: Week eight till end production –**

**Serious dating, media attention across the board and flirting level high**

The last step being of course ending with

**Break up**

A line was written in that depending on how things would go that the relationship break up would reflect it. Though there had already been a promise somewhere in between the different contracts that the break up would not mess too badly with either careers.

Grabbing another piece of pizza she looked up to Lexa who was at least her third slice or so. Grinning softly Clarke followed suite.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

Waking up that morning from not her alarm was a weird feeling but here she was parting her eyes awkwardly on her bed. Patting the bed next to her as if she expected someone to be present she sighed when she realized it was empty.

/Of course it was empty though./

She would have left around eleven thirty or maybe closer to twelve Clarke couldn’t remember for the life herself right now. Stretching with a pop she rolled over maybe a bit too fast and landed face first on the floor, thankfully a pillow was kicked down from the night before saving herself from too much pain.

It wasn’t long before her familiar six thirty alarm was going off; though it was a sort of nice feeling beating the alarm even if it was for less than a minute. Standing up she strolled out of the room looking into the longue room only to find the mess that had been made the other night (pizza boxes, cups and drinks) were removed in favour for a cup that was seemingly containing water.

As much as she trusted random liquids and cups it was down her drain soon, the cup left of the sink to be washed later. Grabbing a yogurt she quickly devoured it as she looked at her calendar for the day. Thankfully it would be the last day of the type of rehearsals they were doing.

Better yet Octavia was due to fly in tomorrow.

With that in mind Clarke dragged the mattress for the guest that would soon be pumped up and blanketed and left it in the middle of the room so she could hopefully not forget to put it off or forget it and annoy her friend like this sort of thing happened last time.

Not with a movie rather a now infamous sleep over that she could seemingly never live down.

Going to the bathroom, putting her clothes on and other such business she quickly put her hair into a manageable pony tail before dashing off to grab her phone and leave the room. It would seem that she was not the only one to be leaving at this time though Lexa was a little less worried about her timing like the blonde was.

Thankfully the blonde did not run as fast as she was about to, saving the collision that would have most likely resulted between the blonde and brunette.

“Don’t want to be late to the last reading do we?” Lexa coolly asked as she walked down the hall. Today, of course, she was wearing a fairly nice casual dress; if it happened to hug her features in nice places it was not Clarke's place to say where and how well. (Though she could admit it was numerous places in the high nine to tens on scale).

“You make it sound like we’ve been late before” Clarke sighed, though if one was to judge by how quickly she was moving compared to how easy she was trying to be it wouldn’t very much fit in. Just because they happened to be late yesterday didn’t mean that they could possible get another late day; well she hoped at the very least.

Walking to the front of the hotel a cab was thankfully very quick to come to their location and they were soon in one on their way to the movie lot.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

If she was paying for her own cab there it would have been very likely that was where she would have possibly opted for walking or uber. But she was not and the heavy price was paid for by a section of the movie managers. Slipping out of the paid taxi there was a golf buggy waiting for them, it was a short walk to it and the soft sound of the taxi was out of ear shot when they sat down in it.

There was something different about going through the same part of the lot more than twice, it wasn’t that the giant now moved dinosaur thingy was getting less interesting it was just the fact a giant dinosaur that moved for whatever movie it would be in didn’t really change enough for her mind to be able to use it as a real distraction as they drove along slower than usual.

It was something that she wanted to do, not drive slowly rather get a chance to be able to look around the whole lot with detail. Though it would have to wait for a spare time in between shooting and they were too close to on time to sneak around.

Walking the ever familiar path to the room she couldn’t help but be aware of the fact that there was indeed a set being arranged for the first filming of a /real/ scene. Lightly smiling she had a bit more skip in her step as she walked into the room.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

Who knew the mind map could open up some more ways of looking and portraying her character. Doing her turn of lines she stressed different symbols and words and if the looks of the people around her were to be trusted she was doing quite a good job of doing so. About halfway however she felt her mouth go dry, so looking for a part where she did not talk in a while (seeing’s as she was a main big character there were few time) she decided to wait till then.

As she walked around the hall to the outside (the food only went in with the drinks into the room when the rehearsals were over in order to keep the most attention on the person and script as possible). Grabbing a bottle she twisted the lid and the nice almost sweet taste of water made her smile into each mouth ful. It was after awhile til she realised that she was not quite so alone in her moment of bliss but instead a brown haired man looking around her age was staring at her with a look of questioning in his eyes.

Sending him an awkward smile he grinned back; he seemed nice though she had work to do so she waved him off and walked back into the room.

It was easy to slip back into the room with the others. Soon her water bottle was by her feet as she said her lines and as it swayed back and forth she used it to let her pace her words differently. Lexa was but of course saying her lines smoothly, crudely and sometimes both depending on the scene that was happening at the time. It was the longest time the blonde had ever heard her act and like many other the other times she got to hear her act she felt both jealousy of her ability and but of course glad she got to work with talent as good as hers.

Before long it was but of course the end of the script and before Clarke could turn to talk to Lexa the brunette was already been tugged away by one of the admins of scripts Clarke has learnt to identify. It wasn’t long before there was a light ding making every one look over towards where the director himself Marcus was putting down a glass flute gently onto a table filled with many a types of food.

“Firstly l would like to thank all you guys who have agreed to act and preform in this films, let it be known that though the hours will get tough and annoying they will not always be as annoying as this situation was for some of you”.

Two males in the background smiling and high-fiving at that statement not long after.

Smiling the director continued on, “and though sometimes this city gets to you new comers let the seasons be in your system as we are due here for another five months or so. Though again thank you all for being such great actors yet far at though we may not get an Oscar like Leo” /with that of course some one made a joke that the reason he finally got an Oscar was because he got with the secret organisation group much wrongly linked with triangles/. “So to a great movie and a great team”.

It wasn’t much of cheer with the lack of drinks though Clarke at least had a bottle of water to slightly spill in the air with a laugh and smile.

Over rather soon she quickly bumped into that guy from the hall again. Great.

“Hey l didn’t get to introduce myself I’m Finn, crazy l have never seen you around before” Finn lightly said obviously in an attempt to come off flirty.

Though unfortunately whereas Clarke might have gone for that in the past she was now in a ‘relationship’ and did not this very much right now.

“Sorry Finn not now, ” she said trying to slip past.

Unfortunately, this would not work as he stopped her and gave her a look of confusion and hurt mixed into one sad man. “Why not are you in a relationship?”

“No I’m not it’s just not the right time for this” she sighed.

“What do you like some one?”

Of course, she would blurt, “Yes l like Lexa so please move out of my way”. Everyone mostly looking at her with surprised faces though it was quickly gone as most people looked away, though this did not stop the red from clouding her cheeks the shade of red they seemed to magically go on there own.

Finally, a person noticed her discomfort in the form of the Marcus and he was walking over to Finn having already a serious conversation with the young man about harassing women for numbers or dates and things of that kind when they directly say no the first time.

Walking out of the room feeling a little freer and doomed she sighed as she dialed up Lincoln.

When he picked up she was quick to speak.

“Hey do you think you could pick me up from the lot usual spot l really need to get some stuff for tomorrow, ” she asked leaning against a sign.

From the sounds of i, he was walking. “Okay on my way, I’ll grab a coffee for you on the way just black right”.

“Sounds perfect right now” she sighed with a small smile on her lips.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with this story, l may have weird times at uploading but it makes me very happy to see you guys liking it. I will defiantly complete this one, one day
> 
> So with the upcoming phase two it'll allow me to of course do more fun trope stuff, there will also be more jumpcuts into the future as you will see
> 
> I hope you guys liked it if you see a mistake please tell me it's unbeta'd
> 
>  
> 
> As always please  
> * Read  
> * Kudos  
> * Review  
> and *book mark  
> also have a good day/night and l look forward to seeing you next update


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating twice in one week.. I'm sort of proud of myself haha  
> any how l have some questions for you in the end notes
> 
> edited: 16/12/2016

When the car finally pulled at the curb she had already received one or two looks of sympathy as she walked through the lot. The cart was being used at the moment for some other person and Clarke’s want to leave sooner rather than later meant for the opting of walking. Still, it didn’t help that her pace could be faster due to the speed in her steps.

Of course she would blurt that out during the last time she would have to see the /whole/ crew together in one confined building again. At least for a long while.

At first she hoped that the context could have been lost for the rest of the people in the room but sadly it would not seem that way. Of course they would take her saying she liked a girl seriously when in fact she did not (maybe a little but that was different sort of to the acting of romance they would have to play soon enough).

Though she could not hear their whispers she could tell from experience that they were surely talking about a possible romance between crew members. Better yet the old classic Co-stars how original. Still she couldn’t fault them for their burst of curiosity, it was hard not to have interest when it would seem people with romantic feeling existed.

Going into the front of the car she slipped next to Lincoln who seemingly had already found out what she did not even five minutes ago. Thankfully even though he was possibly also mulling the fact over in his head he did not speak a word as he pulled out of the spot. Clicking her seat belt in, she cradled her coffee in her hands gently before going for the first experimental sip. With a soft noise of approval she went for a hot mouthful.

It was a couple minutes while he was going past the first set of lights he began to talk to her. “Marcus doesn’t want you to worry about slipping it to the crew” he said this level toned, thank fully not showing pity in his voice rather a sort of friendly affection. “I’m not going to give you the six levels of heat for this but just so you know Lexa will probably discus what this is going to mean if anything”.

Nodding Clarke put her window down listening to that ever smooth sound of the motor of the car as she did. The Wind gently hitting her face she asked, “do you think you could go to the shopping center near my apartment”.

Smoothly smiling he nodded. It was a short drive due to the lack of cars on the road, it was about the end of the day roughly and they had managed to still beat the home traffic for the workers in the area. Grabbing her bag she gently tugged on it as she got out of the car.

“Thanks for the ride I’ll see you around” it was sort of a question and a statement by the blonde.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow if you need any more lifts just call okay” and with that he waved one time before driving away in the direction of most likely the movie lot.

Keeping the promise of a future lift in mind she stretched smiling at the soft pops of her muscles. Resting her hand on the bag she walked into the entrance of the shops, it was quite small with only thirteen or so shops in total. (Two of which were the big branded ones, the others family owned shops that ranged from cute and dandy to shady and ‘why do they let you set up in this shopping centre?’)

On top of that the usual foot traffic was gone, the tiled floors not reflecting the usual sound of shoes and trolleys among other noise making things. Getting a small basket was what she did next, thankful that there was by her luck some left (it would seem that the ratio of customs who used and number of baskets were not quite even).

Her phone rang rather quickly through and the blonde barely had the time to pick it up before it went to her voice mail.

“Octavia to what do I owe this phone call to?” holding the phone was switched to her other hand as she tried to get a grip of her basket better. Almost dropping it at one point as she did so, unfortunately.

“Bel is helping me pack my stuff and l thought l would call to remind you to make sure that you’ll get ready the bed this time” she of course couldn’t help but laugh at the end; and if the laughter in the background was to believed to be who she thought it was obviously Bellamy could not help but laugh remembering the last time as well. 

Chucking in the end as well Clarke interjected somewhere between Octavia’s third or second pause. “Unless you want to starve as well as sleep on the floor you should want me to hang up right now”.

It would seem to have clicked for the other as her cheerful “aye aye” was soon accompanied by the ever so familiar sound of a phone hanging up.

The phone slipped back into her pocket this time however with some more volume for good measure. 

Pushing her hair back she strolled into the shop. Though there were few people the sound of children and mums and other such groups lightly took over the shop in the usual way. The list she wrote for her shopping was quite long (she had not gone for a shopping for two trip yet thus meaning that the food she did have would barely cover her). 

Ranging from bread to various sorts of candy in between she was trying to plan for the unplannable when it came to Octavia’s sense of taste. It also did not help that she didn’t even know how long the other was due to stay for but regardless the extra food was welcome at her apartment even if it meant left overs for a short while.

A louder ding alerted her of a message on her phone though she ignored it to the point she was placing the flood on the belt. It was from an unknown number though it appeared to be Lexa, hair undone and walking through the hall water bottle at her hip.

**Clarke to Unknown number:**

_Hey, who is this?_

_It isn’t Finn, is it?_

Maybe she was being a bit paranoid thinking it was the boy from before, though she didn’t quite know him who knows if he was the type to wrangle out a number even this long after being rejected (he didn’t seem like the type to be left in charge of a gun if the situation was dire).

The phone didn’t message back as she got out her grocessors so she let it go back to its spot in favour for her food. Halfway through going across the round from her apartment it went however, in favour of road safety she held of from looking at it as a yellow car almost made contact with her foot.

Her key slipped in smoothly and it took less than a second to open it and slip into the room; closing the door with foot for that extra something special. Food was placed on a couple kitchen counters as she slipped out her phone to see the message(s).

**The unknown number to Clarke:**

_Guess l should have started out with a hello_

_It’s Raven_

_Wait for Finns texting you that jackass_

_Anyway just wanted you to see that I’m making sure Lexa’s keeping hydrated._

With a sigh of relief as she read all the messages a contact name was quickly added. It was simply Raven, but as she got to know her she would most likely have some sort of witty nickname for her.

**Clarke to Raven:**

_Has he tried to flirt with you before too?_

_And thanks she works herself pretty hard doesn’t she_

Beginning to put her food away she waited to reply to the message until it was all in order. It would seem that the fridge food has just enough space, still it was quite crowded and to help with that problem the yogurt that she began to eat that morning was opened up and a spoon picked from the sink was quickly rinsed and cleaned.

Before she took the first mouthful of yogurt however she read over the others texts

**Raven to Clarke:**

_Very long story_

_Though when you impress someone sometimes you gotta push yourself l guess_

_Gotta go Lexa caught me trying to go for another pic_

Not even bothering to not laugh yogurt that was still on the spoon was spread across her cheeks and mouth in a crazy unplanned manner. Having a deep breath she wiped away the yogurt with a near by napkin and texted back most likely too late for her to respond to now.

**Clarke to Raven**

_Maybe try running or hiding if you can?_

Putting the phone on the counter and instead picking up the yogurt she strolled over towards a couch, to which she lay on the biggest and began devouring her yogurt with a wide grin.

{X}

Waking up in the afternoon to evening came with a weird feeling of lost time and missing misplaced time. Cracking her eyes opened the blonde groaned as it was realised that waking up at seven pm made these feelings come over just the same. Looking over to her left she realized with horror that the blow up mattress was still very much two dimensional and not so inflate and sleep able.

Rolling over she hit the ground with quite a loud thump, not stopping to think about the mild pain she walked over to her kitchen and picked up the phone.

“I know it’s late and all but do you think you can come over and help me for a couple seconds” she could help her husky tired voice. She only really hoped that throughout the conversation the other could understand her through the frequent yawns.

“Sure I’ll be over in a sec” the voice had not hint of tired rather understanding.

Hanging up the phone was up to the other person in which they did rather quickly though Clarke didn’t dwell on it as she quickly raced into her room to change into some more comfortable clothes for the night.

(X)

“Hello, kitty PJs?” was the first thing Lexa said when Clarke opened the door to let her in.

Rather than feel embarrassed or awkward Clarke merely shrugged it off as she moved in a little to allow Lexa to move in. It wasn’t like they were childish sort of Pjs more of the awkwardly mum side of the night clothes, it would of course make sense seeing as it was the blondes mother who bought them for her as a reward for the audition for another movie (that one rather didn’t work out).

“I bet somewhere in your room you have a set of cartoon raccoon PJs so whatever” she replied shutting the door at last. From the silence, the other had it was a clear yes which made Clarke smile in return.

Sitting on the mattress the brunette was instantly pulling it towards herself working out as much as she could by eye alone. The pump was picked up in no time at all and it was quickly injected into the right area. With a few buttons, it quickly expanding by the delight of Clarke.

“Okay so this isn’t the first time you’ve done this sort of thing right?” questioned the blonde who sat down on the couch back not touching the seat quite.

“I used to camp before l went into acting with my parents” the noise was loud but Lexa found the right tone to be still quiet but hearable over the noise.

“Lexa about today” she began but a look Lexa sent her made her quiet almost instantly.

“Not before something to eat okay” it was said easy and it helped get some tension off of Clarke’s back almost instantly.

“Two pizzas?” with a nod she grabbed her phone off the other couch and dialed the number.

(X)

The pizza didn’t take very long for it to come this time around and soon enough they were sitting around the coffee table grabbing a piece of pizza every now and again as they finished there last.

“So about what l told the cast” from saying this Lexa’s face grew with recognition but not any harsher emotion, “has anyone bothered you about it or?”

“Na l just told them that l had my eye on you too” she replied smoothly taking another bite of her current slice. If Clarke had something in her mouth she probably would have chocked though she still had a shocked enough expression to make up for it urging the brunette to continue on. “It is not like they have much to base their claims of in case they do try to share it with you too, and plus it is not like you are a horror to behold anyway”.

A light dusting of red found its way onto Clarke’s cheeks but she hid it away with another bite of the pizza, it wasn’t long before most of the pizza was gone all that was left the greasy residue left on the cardboard. It wasn’t long before Lexa had her hands on the boxes seemingly ready to toss them away when the blonde jumped up nearly ripping them out of her hands. Raising her eyebrows Lexa looked at her questioning to say the least.

“You did it last time I’ll do it don’t worry” another arm going up to tug it from Lexa’s side came and Clarke had both boxes at last. “I’ll be back in a second then” strolling out the room Clarke quickly tossed on a jacket and a pair of slippers to go.

The hall being silent it was only the sound of her steps, breathing out deeply Clarke clicked her shoulders. Where the trash had to go was only at the bottom of the hall, it was a garbage shoot that seemingly led to the bigger floor on the ground bin. Tossing them in it was hard not to cringe as the sound of them hitting the bottom was loud in the empty hallway.

When she opened the door to her room she couldn’t suppress a smile as she saw Lexa lying on the couch where she once was seemingly lost in her thoughts. Though as soon as she felt eyes on her she was sitting up-right and looking in her direction.

“You probably want to get some sleep don’t you?” it wasn’t much of a said question rather a statement with an edge and soon she was packing up her stuff (the paper) and walking out. “I’ll see you when we start shooting”.

She left the room so fast Clarke raised an eyebrow but it wasn’t much use being annoyed or questioning right now. So instead she brushed some hair off of her forehead and opted for a shower before bed. Thankfully she got a day off the next day due to her not shooting, she’s probably use it for showing Octavia around. Sending Lincoln a quickly last minute text she settled into bed and began to try to get to sleep.

(X)

Waking up to a phone call wasn’t something she was very use to at all, if waking up to an alarm was hard enough for her imagine her trying to be bothered to wake up for a phone call.

Groaning she picked the phone off where it was charging and placed it next to her face with a groan. “Hey, sorry l didn’t check who it was what can l do for you” looking over to her phone she was surprised to see it was five am.

“Remember the text you sent me last night wanting to pick your friend up, well her flight is in an hour and I thought you might forget to adjust your alarms”.

Looking through her alarms she was not very surprised to see that he was right and in fact, she hadn’t changed even one yet weirdly enough.

“Plus l was wondering if you’d want to look half alive when you see your friend, l was going to shout you some coffee, ” he said jokingly, “I’ll be out the front of your building soon okay”. With tha, he hung up leaving a drowsy but coffee hungry blonde.

Jumping up she raced into her kitchen grabbing a cup to wash away the weird taste in her mouth she was quick to grab a mini yogurt and eat it as fast as she could manage without chocking or vomiting it back up. A quick change of clothes and grabbing her purse she realised that she left her phone on her bed just as she was seconds away from leaving. Sighing she walked into her bedroom grabbing the phone of the would be changed later sheets before tucking it away in her pocket.

Brushing her hair back into its usual style she raced as fast as she could down the hall without making a sound as best as she could (surprisingly hard she had to admit to herself). The elevator was there within seconds and Lincoln was already outside staring at the building with a look of interest. Running out the room and opening and closing it within seconds she sat next to him smiling as brightly as she could this early in the morning.

“To the local coffee stop”

“To the local coffee stop”

With that they were driving down the mainly empty road save for a few cars every now and again. It wasn’t long before they saw the closed coffee place (so their usual joint didn’t open this early so what). Instead opting for the closest non-air port coffee they could manage. And that they did and as she blew off the steam from her freshly made brew she turned on the radio.  

“Octavia here we come”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep O is finally landing soon l hope you guys are excited  
> l have two questions  
> 1\. Is the texting format okay? or should l change it to look nicer?
> 
> 2\. With this linctavia/Octaven stuff should l change it to say it hints at both cause l don't know if they should be major in the story :/
> 
> any how as always please  
> Read  
> Review  
> Kudos  
> and Book mark  
> l look forward to seeing your reaction(s) cya till next time


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all l would like to thank you for over 200 + kudos and over 40 + bookmarks your support means so much to me :)  
> l hope you enjoy the rest next installment of the fanfic!
> 
> edited: 16/12/2016

Taking another large mouthful of her drink it thankfully got rid of some nerve she had on her shoulders. The crowd around them was ever expanding with people from various flights walking in and out of the airport main outer longue. Determination in their steps as they marched together in an ant like matter; if only for a few slip ups where it would happen to unsuspecting people bumped paths.

Though it wasn’t the people in a rush like trance that bothered her. No. It was the weird feeling of seeing going to be able to see Octavia, though it had only been less than a week since they had been face to face.

Stretching and letting out a sigh she quickly caught Lincoln’s eye and eyebrow lift.

“You okay?”

Looking to over where the people with Octavia would soon be walking out she nodded lightly faint smile on her face.

“Yeah, it’s just” looking over to him she continued, “Do you think you can wait in the car-“

“Say no more, I’ll be where we parked” he smoothly responded lightly ruffling her hair with a smile.

“Thanks for this l owe you one”.

Rolling his eyes he replied “one?”

Shaking her head she laughed rubbing her face.

When eventually he was out of sight she sat down on one of the chairs, leaning not quite enough for comfort but in a position to stand at any minute. Playing with the chair as well she let her mind wonder off. It felt like forever when the sounds of feet once again started to beat down on the Lino floor. The sound of more voices flowed from the gate, they all held different stories from all the different walks of life turning to blur as she looked out for her almost sister.

Soon enough a shortish brown head poked up from the crowd, thankfully no shouting was needed as the other was already coming in her direction promptness.

“Hey typical you hanging on to a cup in the morning, speaking of the morning I’m surprised you are even awake enough for this” Octavia joked as Clarke adjusted her cup to allow for a hug.

The hug was nice even though it went on for only a moment or two.

“To be fair l did get some help, couldn’t have done it in time if l wasn’t practically dragged out of bed” exaggerated with a wide smile on her face.

Raising an eyebrow Octavia switched hands for her wheel bound suitcases. “Wow, that sounds organized good work” looking around she was obviously trying to look for the person who did such a change in her blonde friend.

“If you’re trying to look for him he’s waiting in the car” she sighed taking the bag off the brunette.

“You’re friends with an uber?” lightly asked and if the smile and laugh from Clarke were enough to go on she was fairly okay with the joke.

“Com’on wouldn’t want to make Lincoln wait around too long” with that she was striding away bag zipping and bumping not so quietly next to her. It would seem this prompted Octavia to not respond just lightly roll her eyes and smile.

Before long another plane had landed and a whole new rush of people surrounded the terminal, gripping onto Octavia’s shoulder though however, they managed to avoid being trampled by the crowd.

Lincoln was not so much in the car so much as he was leaning against it, fingers typing away to whom Clarke could only consider being work. The joyed look of her friend could not be missed as the male was assessed. Sighing and rolling her eyes Clarke walked over to Lincoln and gently nudged his shoulder.

Looking up from the phone Lincoln gently gave Octavia a soft smile before sliding into the driver’s seat. Slipping into the back seat the blonde was quick to grab Octavia to the back as she did so. A pout was given in response though she sucked it up fairly quickly.

“Can you just drop us off at my apartment please?afterwards” the blonde asked with a light smile.

**(text) Octavia to Clarke**

_Is everyone here this cute?_

Rolling her eyes once again Clarke could barely contain a groan at the other.

**(text) Clarke to Octavia**

_Yes they are_

Slipping her phone in her pocket she almost missed what Lincoln had said.

 **“** Almost there don’t worry”

True to his word the ever familiar to the blonde’s apartment was in view and before long the two young women were slipping out of the car, lightly closing it behind them with a light. Bang. Soon enough Lincoln drove away no doubt to help the people on set.

Glancing up a watch on the outside wall she sighed looking at the time. _8:34._ Time sure does fly by when you’re having fun.

“How does breakfast sound?” the blonde inquired turning to face her friend. Within a moment a wide grin took her friends face as the simplest answer she could have ever gotten. Rolling her eyes for what felt like the tenth time for the day. “Common let’s go then, l got pancake batter mix”.

()()()

After what was maybe an eighth pancake the load was starting to take a load of the girls. Syrup etched Clarke’s mouth as she leaned over to put down her plate almost caked in syrup. Groaning lightly she quickly rolled onto her side. Octavia not doing so amazing two was instead lying down on her back eyes closed lazily.

“You know you haven’t told me that much about what’s happening here” Octavia said out of nowhere breaking the human silence that had collected. “We talk about what you eat, what l eat and other stuff like that but l haven’t asked you how you’re dealing with being in your first time big movie l feel like a butt”.

“Hey at least you’re a good butt” she laughed rolling so she would be on the side with a better view of the others. “But thanks for asking me that, l just. It’s just that it hasn’t been so long so far and l guess there’s nothing to speak of yet”.

_/I’m in a secret/fake relationship that is soon to just become a fake relationship/_

Though it was bitten down and in favour of that she let out a contented sigh. Rubbing her stomach a few times before she realized that Octavia was once again looking at her with an amused expression. “At least tell me you’re hitting on a cute person, you can’t tell me you haven’t found one pretty face to look at when you are bored and or lonely for my amazing company”.

Chuckling a pillow was thrown at the brunette which was quickly dodged. “I’m not leaving after two weeks if l can’t convince you to at least hook up with someone” rolling her eyes the blonde found the perfect angle to get an almost face shot.

“Suafterwardyou’ll get an earful of Bellamy if l tell him every person you flirt with” a look of annoyance quickly took the other features.

“Okay okay just don’t trade me into my father 3.0” she sighed brushing some hair off her face.

Rolling onto her back the blonde looked at the roof very similarly to as she did it the first time. Though it was easier to break out of the trance thankfully this time.  Looking to the clock she sighed, _9:45 am_.

Itching her shoulder she looked to over where Octavia was already asleep. Sitting up she lightly bit her lip as she was thinking of what choice she could make. Pulling her phone out she went into contacts and but of course called someone.

It was a couple rings before it was picked up but it was in the end still picked up thankfully.

“Hey l don’t know where you are right now but when you can do you think you could help me with a sleeping body?.

It didn’t take long for the phone call to be over as the other hung up without a word. Almost speechless for a moment until she heard the sounds of steps through the hall. Soon enough they were joined by the sound of knocks being applied to her doorway. Standing up she thankfully got to the door before the other could knock so much.

“Thanks for this Lex it mean a lot”.

Lexa looked by her own credit looked like she had even either recently come back from a training or was taking a break from one. A sporting top and crop shorts clung to her body, beads of sweat rubbed away every now and again from her forehead. Yep by god if there was a way to look attractive sweaty and exhausted Lexa had cracked the code seemingly perfectly.

Coughing lightly under her breath the blonde took a side step and finally let her gaze fall away from the beauty that was her co-star.

“No problem where is she now exactly?” Lexa looked around the apartment though Clarke could have sworn her gaze was towards the blonde’s bedroom at least half the time.

Beginning to walk over to the couch Clarke sighed, “Sleeping beauty should be right over here”. And as they finally got there she pointed out with her thumb to her. Sprawled over the couch though somehow over half of her body had fallen of the couch within the five minutes of Clarke’s absence. “You know she’ll be embarrassed when she realizes that this is the sight you got to greet her with”.

“At least she’s not berating someone for being ‘homophobic’ and giving them dirty looks” Lexa softly said fixing the sleeping girls half back to the couch. A look of confusion and understanding quickly shot through the blondes face.

“Hey it’s okay it was a misunderstanding-“the blonde started but she stopped when she noted the look on the others face.

“Just l probably should have listened to you a bit more when we first met before l judged you” with that Lexa gave her a light but brief smile before looking back down at the girl who she was called to deal with.

“Just in my room l guess will do” Clarke lightly said taking a few steps in before putting her hand on Octavia’s shoulder.

The girl only lightly stirred, a smooth motion of the shoulder and a few light and inoffensive kicks before she went back to the passive and calm sleep state. Moving around so the brunette could be closer to the others lower half clear consideration was playing through her mind in the best way to bring her to the bedroom without waking her up. A click of her fingers and she thought it up almost instantly.

“How about l grab her legs and waist and you grab her around the middle and we’ll bring her into your room like that”.

With a nod the plan was made and hands were going to their ordered stations. With a few awkward slip ups they finally got into the right grip that they needed to and began the hardest part of the plan. The plan.

“Okay on the count of three we pull her up alright?” Lexa asked and told as she briefly looked at the blonde.

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

And with that the girl was in the air, awkward swaying aside she was fairly stable in the twos arms. Going into the while trying to keep this composure however was a kind new challenge only worsened by the odd arrangement of furniture in the room.

By the last side step for the room the blonde seemingly had enough of holding in her complaints and let out a groan. “If by some miracle we have to do this again please remind me to fix layout of this room”.

“Maybe next time don’t fall asleep anywhere but the bedroom then” met with an eye roll though light smile from the blonde.

Thankfully they did the rest of the task in silence with no problem what so ever with the furniture or the sleeping woman. The mattress was done to the right size so thankfully it was but a smooth transition from air to mattress for the woman. Looking up to the brunette the blonde couldn’t help the appreciative smile.

It was like a lightning bolt struck her and the brunette ran a hand through her hair almost stressed out like. Putting a hand on the shoulder of the other Clarke looked at her very concerned.

“Hey are you okay what’s up” the other considered for a moment before sitting on the others bed and rubbing her face. 

“I forgot to update my social media this morning and Lincoln is going to be all over my ass about it” the other softly smiling sat next to her putting a friendly hand on her bare thigh.

“How about we kill two birds with one stone and we take a couple photos now together and say that we were too busy getting ready to the filming that we forgot?”

Shyly grateful smile took over Lexa’s face and she nodded before wiping away some of the loose hair of her forehead. Positions were adjusted slightly to allow for better angles through it all and the light clicks and flashes of light only made the girl sleeping stir a couple times in her slumber.

Looking at the photos before her finger was anywhere near the ‘post’ button Clarke thought quite heavily on the picture they were about to make public domain.

Lexa was still red in the cheeks, light glistening of sweat from the work out making her face seemingly glow for some reason not quite accidental and her hair seemed ruffed out and played and toyed with. The blonde in her own merit looked worked out from the food, red in her cheeks looking quite similar to the others though she missed out on the glisten but kept to the unkempt hair thanks to the position she was lying down on the couch in.

Biting her lip slightly a nudge from a seemingly unknowing Lexa made her finger slip and press on the button. The ever familiar newly posted pictures were added onto with some advised hash tags given to them by the producers and that was that. Though the addition of a filter onto one of them couldn’t be helped.

Soon enough the familiar likes and reblogs among other things were added to the post some of the /already existing/ shippers adding their relationship goal stuff as they did. A hand on her thigh alerted her that someone was looking at her. And being that there was only one other person in the room with her Clarke looked over to where Lexa was looking at her with a raised brow.

“I didn’t notice before but you have something around your mouth” with that the other was lightly tracing the outside of her mouth the sticky syrup dry and not moving very much with it.

 Noticing the other was licking a digit Clarke went to tell her she didn’t have to but with the determination on her face Clarke rolled her eyes and let her go on.

“And then it’s gone” wiped away Lexa brought her hand back.

“Are you sure it’s not there under your slobber?” Clarke asked with a light tone.

Leaning in Lexa had a good look at the others face, “no you seem good”.

The distance barely there, if Clarke could have closed her eyes the minty breath of the other could most likely been felt on her face. Turning around she could have sworn an eye was opened on octave though when she looked at the brunette and back to her she was seemingly asleep.

A phone sang into the air and without having to look Lexa said a soft good bye before trailing her way to the room where her obnoxiously loud phone lay needed.

Lying on the bed with a huff she rubbed her face in some hope of calming her thudding heartbeat. “This is not real it’s just method acting and l will live with this, just method acting”. Taking off her pants and rolling into the covers she hugged one of the pillows with a strong hold.

A light ding of her phone letting her know that someone had messaged her made her groan as she stretched for it.

A simple reminder of having to come in the next day to start filming. Closing her eyes the phone was plugged in to the nearby cord before she fell into a food coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this :D  
> any how if you guys could do this survey to finally clear stuff up !  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/10886587
> 
> please continue to read  
> kudos  
> book mark  
> and others  
> l look forward to updating for you guys


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support I'll have more info in the other notes
> 
> edited: 16/12/2016

The simple clothes Raven had given to her weeks before played before her eyes on the bathroom cabinet she groaned as she looked at her reflection. It was the bare minimum nerves making a showing, though to be fair any one's first day filming a potential career defining film would be like this.

Slipping off her shirt the clothes were thankfully not dirty. She didn’t like using her shitty washing machine at home, and even though the one here was very very better she still did not like it one bit. Maybe it was the fact that she was lazy but she liked to blame her past experiences on it instead.

Her phone started chirping as she hiked her pants up, it was a saved number so she had no qualms about sliding accept. Fixing the band around her waist to a more comfortable stretch she leaned down for her socks.

“Hey, ” Lincoln started, “l was wondering if you girls wanted a lift down to the film lot I saw the schedule and I think l already know about you not having a lift”.

Clarke but of course lazily rolled her eyes with a not so annoyed sigh. Leave it to Lincoln to remind her she kept forgetting about organizing how she would get to location to location.

“Well I’ll get Lexa and sure we will meet you at the front, ” said as she finally put her last sock on. Now for her shoe, if she could find them, thankfully she would not have to worry about make-up for the day.

“What about Octavia then?” he said curiously and he sighed knowingly once Clarke awkwardly paused at that.

Of course, she would forget that with her best friend here she would have to go somewhere for the day. Really in her mind the other would poof away at day time and seemingly only exist in Clarke’s apartment say apart from days off and night time. To say the least, she really did not plan where the other would go while she filmed would be an understatement.

“I will pick up all of you at say 8:30 and she can hang around and play on her phone” of course she knew who Lincoln was referring to and she sighed gratefully.

“Okay but warning if you think l need coffee you need to see Octavia” she warned brushing hair back from her eyes.

“Then l shall see her short fury then” laughed and obviously played off a joke.

Hanging up Clarke wondered to over to the air mattress. The new outfit Octavia had worn to bed was already crinkled much to the blondes hilarity. A gentle tug was given to the brunette's arm and if the ‘no no no’s were to be believed she was not quite in the mood to wake up much like the blonde was.

Leaning closer she whispered gently, “there’s a fire and only you can stop it”.

Snapping awake the brunette glared at the blonde with a huff. Hands in the air it was added to with a laugh before the blonde trailed out of the room. It wasn’t really her fault the other seemed to have very real personal reasonability when it came to fires.

When she got to the kitchen the sound of a shower quickly filled up the apartment. Smiling gently the blonde was grateful the other had not fallen back to sleep like she usually would have. Going to the fridge she grabbed out a yogurt and a piece of fruit.

Sitting on the counter she slipped the lid off before helping herself to the juicy and the perfect level of fresh pear. Spoon be damned for the time being the fruit was dipped into container, not lifted out fully of course until the ceremonial three dips. Slipping it into her mouth she stopped a sigh of relief as she chewed.

It wasn’t too much longer before the sound of showering was stopped instead silencing once more filling the room. Gripping the plastic container firmer in her hand an awkward sort of bend was done in order to get a spoon off the nearby sink.

Still, even though she was so lazy getting her spoon she stood up, groaning as she missed the support of the bench beneath her. She had to make sure Lexa was awake and ready to go so sitting around eating breakfast wasn’t the go to mission for the entire morning.

Slipping in and out of the lounge room she made double sure she had a copy of the key before she left the apartment. It wasn’t like she was afraid of Octavia not letting her back into the room, it was the fact that she knew the other wouldn’t let her back in without some sort of song and dance teasing the blonde. And as much as that joke was fun to pull on the other the idea of her having it put onto herself made the joke, of course, less funny.

As her covered feet walked the short distance she smiled at the silence of the hallway. Just as silent as the night she went to throw out the trash. It was a throw away thought but it was still interesting to think what kind of other people lived in the hall, and even more so if there was anyone at all if this constant silence was to be believed.

Tapping on the door of the other she was greeted by the sound of feet on the carpet. It was a while before the circling feet made it to her door to finally open it. Greeted with who else Lexa Clarke offered her a smile in greeting.

“Just wanted to make sure that you were ready to go in a half an hour” looking down at her watch before looking back to the brunette as if her watch had somehow been off as she looked at it not too long ago.

Thankfully she didn’t seem to mind the sudden intrusion as she shrugged. “Let me guess Lincoln” with a nod from the blonde she went on, “typical. I guess I will see you with your friend in the parking lot”.

“Yeah,” the blonde said looking at the other up and down the other seeming to notice with a raised brow as a response. “Nice raccoon Pj pants by the way” she added teasingly as she pointed to the background, they were nicely strewn on what seemed to be the top on her couch.

“Whatever hello kitty” she teased back rolling her eyes with a hidden smile as she closed the door.

Smiling Clarke wandered back into her own apartment unlocking it with her ungodly shiny new key before slipping inside.

}{

“You know what, I have never noticed that when you wake up you sometimes look like you’ve come out of like an orgy or something” Octavia had but of course randomly said as they were about to board the elevator.

The looked of confusion could not be kept away from the blonde's face as she heard what her friend said and processed this. Okay, so the cup of coffee had made Octavia workable but seemingly absolutely crazy. Great.

“I don’t mean it like that, l just saw your pics on Instagram and snap chat and I’m just saying if l didn’t know how horrible your moves are and how reclusive Lexa was I would have thought that you two were hooking up or something”.

Okay, so Octavia was already doubting anything happening. Pressing the button down once they were in the elevator Clarke sighed. If her friend was having trouble imagining the two were hooking up then perhaps she would be surprised about how they were dating.

Not real dating, of course, she had to add in her mind.

She would just have to word herself carefully so she wouldn’t lead her friend on too much, and at the same time make sure she didn’t dismiss the idea of a possible Lexa and Clarke relationship. Plus regardless of what the other said the blonde was great with the ladies and guys.

Okay, not the best but better than what Octavia thought her to be.

“For someone who just got here you seem awfully jealous about me spending time with someone else” thankfully the line seemed to have worked as suspicion was gone from her eyes replaced with a light eye roll.

“What can l say I don’t want anyone else to suffer like me” scoffing of the brunette’s comment Clarke strolled out of the lobby only to be greeted by the sight of Lexa brushing some hair off her face.

Well for it to be anything else it could have been impossible to see to know for sure, it wasn’t easier to guess and be safe for sure than to wander around her staring at her as she did her hands movements.

“How did you manage to beat us down here,were” Clarke asked walking to the other, Octavia on her heels not far behind.

The other brunette gave them both polite smiles before looking over to the dwhereLincoln was walking towards. “Guess l got into the elevator just before yours”.

Nodding her head even though Lexa wasn’t looking in her direction Clarke decided it wasn’t the for the best hounding her for more information about it.

Octavia walking past both of them but of course said what Clarke knew she would say “Shot gun” before walking out the door past Lincoln and to his car. Leaning on the passenger’s side of the front she had a look that Clarke knew she wouldn’t be able to walk out of it.

“So l guess that means we’re at the back?” the blonde asked looking to the brunette by her side. Shrugging the brunette simply walked to the back of the car with the blonde, strange look from Lincoln and all.

}{

It does not in the end take much effort at all to convince Octavia to hang around her section of the actor area at all. It’s a small room with an average tv which as Clarke thinks about would have been once top of the line at some point in her life, though it is barely coloured and much to her dismay apparently cuts out audio at random. Though with the occasional food and wall and door keeping her section away from the other Octavia seems happy enough to watch an old movie and eat whatever snacks catering feels generous to tow into the blondes room.

“So are you sure that you’re okay with staying here for a couple hours?” the blonde asked for maybe the third time, it’s hard to tell because she is not really keeping track of the amount of times she asks any more.

Falling into the largest and most likely most comfortable chair Octavia just knowingly rolls her eyes as she shrugs the other off. “Don’t worry just focus on you okay, have fun okay” the other says pulling out the tv remote before promptly turning up the volume.

Sighing the blonde pinches a pastry to go before she walks out of the room closing the door behind her.  Munching on the pastry, which is thankfully fresh she decides that maybe this place might be harder to get around than the text with the simple map Lexa sent her than she thought. Though like destiny it isn’t long before some one if quite literally crashing into her.

Neither fall to the ground but for the blonde it is a relief to see Lexa. The other seemingly feeling her nerves lightly grips her shoulder before walking to seemingly the direction of the make up room. It is not far away and thankfully it would seem there aren’t too many people there.

The familiar Raven and most likely the make up artist are sitting around sketching and talking among themselves.

Raven sensing them look up grin wide and easy. “So you two ready for us to transform you guys?”.

It isn’t really a question rather than a statement and before she knows it she is in another room getting into her first costume with the help of raven. The closest thing she can describe to the outfit is punk, well in the sort of way it screams rebel with it logol on the front and barely there selves not doing much to hide her skin. Pants tighter than maybe she’s used to it doesn’t take long for them to be up as well.

“Sorry about the mis understanding last time” Raven starts as she helps Clarke to get into the proper shoes for the scene. The look she had on her face makes Clarke worry. Had she already known that this relationship wasn’t real? Maybe she was screwing with the plan harsher than either one had known.

“Hey don’t worry I am probably the one that should apologise to you-“ though before she can finish the darker skinned girl continues.

“I mean l guess that I forget that you don’t like being called princess, Lexa told me enough that you get huffy when you get called that from your friends enough as it is”. Okay that is scarily true, it started off a type of nickname to insult her then somehow the people around her thought it could be transformed into a compliment if it was coupled with a smile.

“Well it does get old when people say it all the time” she said as she lightly cringed the shirt was pulled to be placed unevenly on her body.

“I guess it’s time for you to get your make up one then queen” Raven lightly said before strolling out of the room.

Her heart thumping loudly in her chest she tried to keep her breathing to more of a hand able rate. Okay maybe it was a bit of an over reaction to such a comment but it seemed too specific to her situation to be mere just chance. Maybe Lexa had told Raven? Though she hadn’t told her that before. Sighing she tossed the thoughts out of her head as she strolled out of the changing room seemingly herself into one of the make up chairs.

“So sweetie is this the first time that you’ve had make up done on a movie or television level?” the make up artist asked looking at her carefully in the mirror.

Shaking her head she closes her eyes and lets her self almost drift on into expert hands.

}{

She’s almost tired when Lexa and her sit outside on a smoke break. It’s not really a smoke break per say as no one is any where near smoking but they cannot seem to be bothered to call this sort of thing anything else. The sign above them is old and wearing, proudly declaring the fact that yes indeed this is an area where you are free to smoke there with no problem at all.

Sliding to lean on the side of the wall Clarke smiles up at the brunette who munches away at a pastry. Small flakes brushing on the blondes nose as the wind blows it her way. They haven’t filmed together yet but this distraction is nice together.

“You know we have an event in only a fortnights time” Lexa says this before one of her biggest bites, bits more loose pastry drop to the ground besides her.

“Hmm what kind of event, like some sort of social party kind of thing” she asks lightly staring up at the sun lazily.

“Yeah l guess, it’s more like a casual sort of con thing but l was already told that we’ll get at least one interview together” Lexa says back brushing away pastry from the edges of her mouth.

“Will it be?” Clarke asks eyebrow raised.

The other is staring down at her watch by the time she finishes her half question though she still recognises the look of processing on her face.

“If you mean the time we finally make our relationship out in the public yeah” she sighs like she’s thought about saying this to the blonde quite a few times.

The blonde doesn’t really question it much as she trails the other to go film the rest of the shots for today.

}{

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as voted by you guys I'll focus more on Clexa though l will be having Linctavia be a side ship.  
> I'll probably have Rayna but I'm not sure
> 
> but are you guys ready for the action to start really beginning :) 
> 
> and as always don't forget to  
> read. review. book mark. comment
> 
> I will start responding to comments from now on on a regular basis :)  
> l hope all of you are doing well


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: 16/12/2016

Make-up for personal use is a big enough pain to scrub off on a good day, though it had nothing compared to that of industrial use make-up that movie industries seemed to love to buy in bulk. The obvious advantages of it being water proof and cheap on a bulk standard order was something very alluring not to mention the way it stayed in place after hours of use, un-like some make-up.

But that was it, it stayed in the same spots after many hours to an almost annoying frustrating degree when the shooting day was finally finished.

“You’d think that you’d be getting better at getting that stuff off your face” Octavia all so helpfully chimed in, head looking up from her mobile phone to tell the blonde before dipping her head back down.

Grunting in return the blonde didn’t tear her eyes from the mirror from which she stared at her face quite intently. In order to do this shot- heck even movie itself her skin tone had to be a shade or two different and added onto that a couple of well-done fake scars had to be applied under her eyes and one under her ear not to mention the other little additions.

Of course, it only made the process of getting the stuff off a lot more-harder. Though what was a few dozen make-up wipes to a hopefully well-received movie.

“You getting tired of hanging around here already O?” Clarke finally asked turning away from the mirror to look over towards her friend, who quite honestly looked rather comfortable in the chair she was lazing in. “It has only been what? Five sessions for far thought you would have loved it by now” she joked.

The weekend has given her some days off to enjoy the limited amount of time with her friend though it still didn’t mean the other didn’t get annoyed with the ever increasing shooting day.

Octavia for her part looked at Clarke like she had suggested Bellamy had a chance of winning Miss America in a bikini and tutu.

“Na it’s not that you just refuse to let any of the make-up people do their job that is all” the brunette explained stretching. “If I have to lie to Raven one more time that you are capable of getting your make-up off in an orderly fashion l think she will catch on how ever”.

Biting back a retort on the other suggesting this process could be done in more of a timely fashion she caught onto the fact who the other was talking to. Raven. Maybe the fact that rumors spread around here like quite literal wild fire with only a base line, how would the other react to what Raven could have said?

Leaning forward the blonde coughed and it wasn’t long before her friend was by her side gently rubbing her back and patting in a somewhat gentle and comforting manner.

“You talk to people, ” the blonde asked maybe a tiny bit too shocked to be seen as non-suspiciously weird.

“Yeah only when they walk by or I go into catering” the glare the blonde had given the brunette was an encouragement for her to continue. “What did you think I would twiddle my thumb and only watch tv and eat in hear all day?” she mused.

Okay with that fair point in mind it might have brought up the fact that yes indeed, Clarke did think on the throw away thought that her friend was in the room by herself most to all of the day. Stealing extra food from catering would have been a plausible addition into her mind just knowing her friend for the amount of time she did.

Talking to Lincoln sure. But talking to Raven, that was strange.

“But it’s not like a billion people walk past here you know, more of just Lincoln making sure I don’t ruin your room and Raven wanting to tell me how you are going to the shoots” Octavia added in once more stretching this time for good measure.

 Raising an eyebrow Clarke mused, “you guys really just talk about me filming really?”

That was very unlikely seeing the wide arrange of conversation topics Octavia liked to bring up around almost anyone. Lincoln included. Oh, the random words he had to ask Clarke to google as Octavia added her fifty cents in at every red light.

“Okay so we talk about other stuff but oh well” the brunette dismissed smiling and rolling her eyes playfully. “Wait instead of grilling me should you not be taking that make up off your face?” she challenged.

Sighing playfully Clarke bit back a curse at her friend as she picked up the abounded makeup wipe to continue her work. Soon enough that was not enough and another wipe had to use swiftly after.

“Who did you think I was talking to, through, ” Octavia asked as the blonde was onto her fifth wipe.

Classic Octavia what Clarke was thinking. It was half true that the blonde was worried who the brunette was talking to, in the brief time she had been here there was one or two people Clarke could already tell was nosey and would tell the other right away. And then there was the fear that Raven would gush to Octavia how cute a pair Lexa and Clarke made. Though if Raven had kept it secret from Octavia thus far she was glad.

“I dunno I guess I just didn’t want to have to call Bellamy and tell him that you are trying to hook up with some Chicago boy that’s all” dryly said by Clarke of course.

This only made Octavia jokingly huff, sitting up to get more composure. Of course to add into how serious Octavia was feeling hair was put off her eyes with the help of a finger.

“Okay okay I get it you want to feel mysterious or whatever” Clarke tried to butt in but of course Octavia was standing up and walking over to the other side of the room, charging the phone in sight. “But I am feeling way too hungry and if we leave now we can totally make that pizza place by our apartment block”.

Looking up at the clock Clarke could indeed confirm that they had maybe an hour or two to get the place to eat. It was after all roughly six pm.

“Well you don’t have to call Lincoln he is coming at quarter past to pick us up” Clarke quipped noting how the other picked up the phone look on her face like she was looking up her contact list.

The other grunted before putting back all her attention onto the device in her hands.

“Are you calling Raven?” she inquired, perhaps the bond really did exceed out of their possible mocking of her film career.

“Na she is totally busy tonight, something about a gig for a children’s birthday party?” Octavia replied sitting on the floor with a plop.

A children’s party? That was quite a surprise for the blonde who couldn’t imagine Raven hanging around children much less doing makeup and dress up. Though her personality seemed nice enough to the blonde so maybe she was merely putting her discomfort of kids on someone else again, she tended to do that a lot.

“Who are you calling?” Clarke asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, just Lexa” she responded causally before putting the phone to her waiting ear.

Clarke struggled to keep her confusion and shock off her face as she silently watched her friend wait for the other to pick up the phone.

Maybe the two were messing with her, that would make sense Octavia did tend to love to play tricks on her.

“Hey Lexa I know it is short notice but Clarke and I were wondering if you would be free for lunch tonight” Octavia started as the phone was picked up.

 It was a moment before Octavia continued.

“Yeah it is Octavia, Clarke’s friend Lincoln sometimes drives us together to the movie lot”. Another silence. “Okay, so we will pick you up there then”.

Being so shocked Clarke didn’t realize she was staring at her friend until she was hit with a light slap on the cheek.

“What l may as well see what is good about her” Octavia stated putting her phone in her pocket. With a look from the blonde she added, “she will be your co-star for a while now might as well try to understand her”.

That was true but it didn’t make it less suspicious.  

)()(

Thankfully the drive was quick and silent.

Lincoln was obviously tired from the day, and Octavia was typing away on her phone, adding comments to Lincoln he simply smiled or said a one-word answer to.

Though if Clarke was honest it was strange not to have the jokes and playful teasing about Lexa. From the way, Octavia was acting she knew something was up. Her friend, after all, had many years of teasing her for crushing and relationships and usually, an expectation of the rule was nothing of course. Surely it would start sooner or later. But oh well.

Getting out of the car felt surprisingly refreshing, her legs making light sounds like she had been sitting down all day. Though her legs had been in the same position for most of the day so she could excuse herself on that part. A quick good bye to Lincoln they were strolling up the stairs into their building.

“So when exactly did you say we were meeting up with Lexa,” Clarke asked.

“Um roughly now,” Octavia said quite unhelpfully.

Lexa beating them there had seemingly changed from the clothes from after the costume and looked quite refreshing herself. Cool aqua blue top that made her eyes pop, light lip gloss, casually tight jeans that made her curves pop quite nicely not forgetting to mention her hair put into a simple and casual braid to top it all up.

Lexa didn’t say much as she noticed Clarke looking at her merely giving the two a small smile. Thankfully Clarke had at least gotten out of her generic out of acting scene clothes.

“So we are going to the pizza place now or?” Lexa asked looking at the two.

Clarke nodding smiled back, “yeah better now than never”.

Octavia for her part merely snickered.

 

                                                                                                                                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for such a long time of absence, I had personal issues and lost my motivation to write.  
> but it is back and l hope you guys enjoy this filler, next time filler and plot movement!
> 
> Question: How much do you think Octavia knows?
> 
> Any how as always please: Read, Comment, Kudos, Bookmark and have a good day/night <3

**Author's Note:**

> Seeings as l really am in the mood to write this it shouldn't take long for updates l promise  
> and l hope you guys like the beginning
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks give me inspiration too so if you wouldn't mind l would love to get feed back from you guys !
> 
> Also question if l was to put Octavia in a relationship should it be with Lincoln ? or Raven?
> 
> Any how l will see you guys next chapter
> 
> side note: the following chapter will be 3k words + don't worry


End file.
